PTB 2013 Writing Challenge
by Daphodill
Summary: A new prompt each week-52 weeks, 52 chapters. My plan is for each prompt to connect into one story that I'm calling Someone Else's Skin: E/B are moving into the next phase of their relationship until a terrible accident changes everything. AH, angst/drama. There will be a few one shots thrown in; depends on how the prompts speak to me. Reader feedback is welcomed and encouraged.
1. Absolution:HungerGamesOS (PTB2013WC-wk4)

**Absolution: A HungerGames One Shot by Daphodill**

**Challenge Number/Title: #4 – A Mother's Forgiveness**

**Write the thoughts in a man's mind as he hurries to ask his mother's forgiveness.**

**Date Posted: March 1, 2013**

**Fandom: Hunger Games**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Family/Hurt**  
**Character Pairing: Peeta/Katniss**

* * *

**PTB WC2013 CHALLENGE 4 – Absolution/A Hunger Games One-Shot**

The sting of her palm making contact with my cheek was slow to fade, even after all these years. If only she could understand and not be so haughty. Didn't she see how badly the miners' widows and children were suffering? Yes, I burned the bread. It was the only way I could think to help her. I would face mother's wrath...to protect her, I would.

I stood alone waiting for something. It all happened so fast. She'd called my name. I dumbly moved to the platform. There was no one crying for me, no one standing up for me. I wasn't sure where my parents were among the throngs at the Reaping.

I remember Primrose's name being called. She bravely stepped forward with her head held high. I wanted to run to her, snatch her away from this fallacy they called honor. The Everdeens had suffered enough these past few years, and to send doe-eyed Prim to follow her father into death was more than I could bear.

My eyes burned as the injustice of it all boiled my blood. I looked around me; the children of District 12 stood stock still, no one dared to breathe. It seemed as if they believed if we all stood still, we'd disappear and our fates would be removed from Snow's hands.

A cry broke out causing the air to still.

Fierce, brave, determined, Katniss stepped forward and took her sister's place. Her face never betrayed her; she showed no fear...I'd never known her to show any before; why should she now—even as she offered herself up as a sacrificial lamb.

What would become of Prim and her mother once Katniss was dead? Being called at the Reaping was unequivocally a death sentence for any child of our district. The year Haymitch won was a fluke. He hid the entire time. I couldn't say that I disagreed with his strategy, if he had one at all. I know, for all my brawn, that I would take similar measures if faced with the Games. Doubt if I would last very long, though.

Someone shoved me forward and the crowd of boys parted. Why was I moving? "Peeta Mellark!" a voice rang out. Before I knew it, I was climbing the stairs to stand next to Katniss.

My mind was muddied with memories of her. She was so close that I could smell the sweet scent of her lavender soap. She smelled of this as long as I could remember. She was as lovely as ever, wearing her familiar scowl. It had been so long since I'd seen her smile. Last time I'd been graced with Katniss's disarming smile was when we were small children and she sang in class. Up to this point in my life, I had yet to hear a lovelier melody. I fear that I will never hear it again.

"Now this is high class," my mother said while she moved about the room touching everything that wasn't bolted down.

The announcement broke me out of my stupor. I found myself in probably the nicest, most opulent room in the entire District. We all live meager existences, even the mayor, but this...velvet sofas, marble table tops, mahogany doors. If this room, hidden from the dusty and grime-covered inhabitants of District 12, was opulent, then what would it be like in the Capital?

My father sat beside me, his head down and his nose red. Had he been crying?

"District 12 may finally have another champion!" Mother crowed as she faced the window.

"Mother, I..."

"That Everdeen girl, she's a fighter. My money's on her." Her words stung harsher than any physical punishment she had ever levied upon me. I was never good enough, never big or strong enough, never manly enough. She reminded me daily that I was too much like my father, more concerned with people than with survival.

My father flinched at Mother's words. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it until both of our knuckles were white.

A Peacekeeper threw the door open and informed us that our time was nearly up. In shock, I look to my father for guidance. His eyes remain on the floor, and I saw a small dark spot on the carpet where his tears had landed.

"I love you, Dad. Look after them, okay?" I whispered into his ear before I moved to stand.

My mother finally made eye contact with me; in that moment, I wish she hadn't. They were empty and soulless. Flesh of her flesh, fruit of her womb, she looked upon me as if I was nothing. A failure. A non-entity. A mistake.

"Yeah, well...this is it then," I announce quietly as I move to stand beside the Peacekeeper who waits to usher my parents out of the Justice Building.

"Right then," Mother grunts as she crosses the threshold with my father trailing behind her.

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but I sprint down the hall after them, shocking the Peacekeepers who think I'm running away.

"Mother! Mother wait!" She stopped her determined march and turned to face me. Panting, I met her eyes once again and saw only incredulity and annoyance. Her icy glare sent chills up my spine but did not break me. I threw my arms around her and held her tight to me. Bending low to whisper in her ear, I apologize.

"I'm sorry, Mother, for not being what you wanted. I won't survive the Games, I know this, but please, forgive me for not being someone you could be proud of. I've only ever wanted to make you smile. I love you, Mother." I kiss her cheek and squeezed her tighter, hoping to transfer all of my pain to her. "I'm most sorry that your opinion matters to me, even still as I face my death. You have nothing kind to say to me. I'm your son! You're sending me off to die without a single word." She tried to wrench herself from my embrace.

"No, you will listen! I'm dead already, at least give me this moment." My father's strong arms were around me, pulling me away from my mother.

"Son, please. Don't do this...she's not worth it."

My tears fall unbidden from the rejection. "Why, Dad? Why won't she love me?"

"Some people are incapable of love, but not you, son. Don't waste another moment thinking on what will never be. I'm sorry. I tried to make things good for you and spare you from her wrath. Be strong, Peeta. Stay alive. Come home to me. I love you, son."

My father's parting words strengthened me. I would be my own man. If I was to die, I would not let the Gamemakers and President Snow change who I truly was.

I'd die being me.

####

* * *

**Beta'd by: DeanWinchester-myheart & wandofhawthorn**

**This is my first time writing for the HungerGames. Peeta's family dynamic was always one that fascinated me. His father was so kind and married to an awful shrew of a woman who was abusive to Peeta and his father. My betas wondered if there were any redeeming qualities to Mrs. Mellark. I have to answer no. Some women are just not meant to be mothers. **

**Any and all feedback is welcome! **

**Until next time...**


	2. Someone Else's Skin Ch 1 (PTB2013WC-wk1)

**Someone Else's Skin (PTB 2013 Writing Challenge) by Daphodill**

**Challenge Number/Title: #1 – Rocky Horizon**  
**Date Posted: 2/15/13**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Angst**  
**Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

* * *

Dried leaves and twigs crunched as their hiking boots made contact with the earthen path. It wasn't a heavily used trail, but Edward was confident in his ability. He had promised to take Bella up to his favorite spot for ages, but their schedules never seemed to line up. It had taken more than a year for them to get to this point. With hospital rotations and late night shifts, it was a miracle that they'd found time to go, much less be in a relationship.

Edward had to sacrifice the next few weekends off in order to take Bella away. He really wanted to take their relationship to the next level and thought a few days away at Starved Rock would be the perfect launching pad. He was comfortable and happy there which made him eager to share it with Bella.

Bella's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "I gotta quit smoking." Bella grunted as she dragged herself along behind Edward.  
"Come on, babe! We're almost there!" Edward crowed from nearly twenty paces ahead. His cheeks were red from the wind and exertion. He was in his element. His copper hair whipped in the breeze and his smile was wide as he looked back on his girl.

Bella was a mess. Her face was blotchy from the hike. She was sticky and sweaty. Her hair was glued to her face despite a headband and ponytail. Bella felt gross and desperately wanted a cigarette.

"You're too fucking happy right now, while I'm back here dying. How are you not even tired? Were you one of those Adventure Scouts when you outgrew the Boy Scouts? I can see it—you're such a g'damned goody-goody," Bella groaned.

"Yes, I was a Boy Scout, Bella," Edward said as he made his way back to his exhausted hiking partner. "That's how I learned about this , it's called Venturing."

"What is?" Bella asked as Edward took her hand.

"When you outgrow Boy Scouts, there's a group for teens and young adults called Venturing. I did that for a while. That's how I learned about this more challenging trail and found this vista I'm trying to show you."

Bella panted, grunted, and groaned as Edward literally dragged her up the trail. "Why did I agree to this? I don't know how I let you talk me into this, Edward. I thought you liked me," Bella whined. Edward laughed to himself. Bella's antics were entertaining.

Although he grew up in the city, Edward's family made sure that he had ample opportunity to experience nature and the great outdoors; hence his lifelong involvement with Boy Scouts. It was corny and cliché, but Edward wouldn't trade those experiences for the world. He learned that every person, every creature had worth. He learned about honor and how to be honorable. So many of the rules that he lived by today were the same ones that he was taught back when he was a Weeblo, just starting out in Boy Scouts. It also prompted him to want to be a doctor; he wanted to help people.

"I know you're tired, babe, but it isn't too much farther now. Please, it'll be worth it. I promise," he said as he pulled Bella close to him and kissed her temple.

"This had better be worth it, Masen," Bella threatened. Edward laughed at his kitten who thought she was a tiger.

"It's so worth it, baby. You'll love it. Come on. Let's get up there so we can watch the sunset."

They moved along in silence. Bella was reluctant to admit that she was enjoying their hike. The scenery reminded her of home.

For all of Edward's big city living, Bella grew up almost the exact opposite and halfway across the country. Forks, Washington wasn't exactly the bustling metropolis that Chicago was, but it was home. For ages, Bella longed to get out of their little podunk town and see the world. When she was accepted to the University of Chicago Medical School after completing her undergrad at UW, there was no way in the world she was going to turn it down. She was desperate to get out of Washington and all its ceaseless green.

They broke through the trees and stood upon a rocky precipice. Bella gasped at the view. It was early October—Indian Summer and the leaves of the elms and oaks were showing off, the oranges and reds of the leaves cast a warm glow all around them. Across the river, Bella saw eagles swoop and dip, catching their meal of fish. Bella gripped Edward's hand and gleefully pointed at everything that caught her eye.  
"It is absolutely breathtaking here, Edward." Bella sighed as she helped him unpack their supplies.

"You're breathtaking, Bella."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're sweet. Corny, but sweet. Thanks for finally bringing me here. I love it," Bella said as she scooted over to give him a small peck on the lips.

They stretched out on a blanket and watched the sun rest upon the river, casting everything in an otherworldly glow. The purples, reds, and oranges of the sunset reflected in the river made it feel like the world was bent in on itself. Bella felt so small, but not in a bad way.  
Sighing heavily as the sun sank further into the horizon between the canyons, Bella rolled onto her back to watch the stars emerge. "This really is something. I didn't realize how much I missed seeing the stars. Thank you, Edward."

They lay side by side in silence as the twilight fell to darkness.

Edward got up to stoke the small fire he'd made. As he moved back to where he and Bella were sharing a snack of trail mix and cheese sticks, Edward pulled a tiny velvet bag from his vest pocket.

The firelight flickered behind Edward, casting him in a golden aura. Bella's breath caught at the sight of him. He was always unnaturally handsome, but here in his favorite spot, under the stars, backlit by a fire, Edward was ethereal. He moved to kneel between Bella's legs and kissed her softly.

Bella looked up at him curiously. Her skin tingled with anticipation—something was up. She stroked Edward's jaw, gently scratching the scruff that grew there. She loved when he would go a few days without shaving. His beard was soft and downy; Bella loved the way it tickled her skin. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed him more firmly than before.

Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Bella's. He sighed and fumbled with his hands to draw her attention there.

Bella gasped as she saw the twinkle of diamonds in the palm of Edward's hand. "This past year or so has been the absolute best time of my entire life. I have you to thank for that, Bella. I know that things have been hectic with rotations and all, but we're in the home stretch, baby! I can't think of a better way to finish than with you as my wife. Isabella, will you marry me?"

Edward pulled back to place his grandmother's ring on Bella's finger. Nightingales called out to one another in the darkness, heralding the occasion with song. Bella was stunned silent and stared at the ring.

"It was my grandmother's. She made me promise to give it to my true love. Said that when I met her, I'd know." Edward reached out to lift Bella's gaze to meet his own. "I know, Bella. I love you. I want you by my side, always."

Bella opened and closed her mouth like a fish and blinked rapidly. She was smart—highly intelligent even—but right now she could not find a word adequate enough to convey her acceptance of Edward's proposal. Instead she just nodded like a giddy child.

"Yes?" Edward questioned as he smiled broadly.

"Yes just doesn't seem like a strong enough response, Edward, but it'll have to do. Yes, I'll marry you!" Bella answered with tears in her eyes.  
Edward pulled out his cell phone and frantically began typing. Bella raised a brow in question. "Um...what the hell are you doing? You just proposed and now what are you doing? Updating your Facebook status or something? Really, Masen?"

"Shit. Sorry, baby. I just—I promised your dad that I'd let him know how it went. And Emmett, and Alice. Dr. Cullen..."

"What? My dad knew about this? And everybody else at the hospital? What the fuck, Edward!?" Bella yelled, shoving Edward away in annoyance.

"Of course your dad knew, Bella. I would never have done this without his okay." Edward wasn't sure if Bella was really mad or feigning another fit, as she was prone to do. Bella loved for Edward to chase her, sweep her off her feet, and kiss her silly. That always led to other activities.

"Great, you talked to my dad about asking ME to marry you. Did he offer you a few chickens and a milk cow too, Edward? This is MY life...MINE! I love my dad and appreciate his support, but I'm not some possession that he can just sell off to the highest bidder."

Edward reached out to take Bella's hand as she attempted to storm off. "Babe, you've got it all wrong."

"What have I gotten wrong, Edward? You talked to my dad about marriage and never once talked to me. Don't you think that's important? You have no idea what my thoughts are on the subject," Bella said with a growl while she smacked her chest to punctuate her statement. "Look, I love you—I do. I want to marry, eventually. But, just...I gotta set Charlie straight. I can't believe him!"

Edward stretched forward and grabbed Bella's hands, tugging her away from the darkness behind her. "Bella, don't—"

"Don't you dare try and tell me that what I'm feeling is wrong or misguided, Edward Masen," Bella barked, forcefully snatching her hands away. The act caused Bella to pitch backward. She took a large step back to regain her footing, only for her foot to land on nothing.

With no time to react, Edward helplessly watched Bella disappear into the darkness. He crawled to the edge of the cliff and heard the gruesome sound of Bella's body hitting the sandstone walls of the cavern and her grunts and groans in response.

"Bella! Bella, I'm coming, baby! Oh God. Bella, please! God, no!" Edward cried as his eyes scanned the dark depths below. He heard a splash as Bella's body hit the water. "Shit, no!" Edward's mind snapped into action. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911 as he moved quickly down the familiar trail to the water's edge.

He broke through the brush just as park rangers and paramedics arrived, some on four-wheelers and others by boat. A sob caught in Edward's throat as the rangers flooded the area with light and he spotted Bella's lifeless body on the shore.

Edward pushed past everyone who congregated around Bella's prone form and fell to his knees. He scuttled through and tried to scoop Bella up into his arms. "Bella, baby...please be okay. Dear God, please let her be all right," Edward begged.

"Sir. You cannot move her! We need to stabilize her." Edward was shoved back forcefully but would not relent on his course. He had to get to Bella, to see and feel for himself that she would be okay. Broad shoulders and wide arms stretched out and blocked his path. Another pair of arms held him tightly around the waist, restraining him. "Sir, are you affiliated with this woman?" Edward could not find it in him to look at whoever was questioning him. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

Bella moaned, bringing their attention to her. The sound spurred Edward on and he knocked the men down to get to Bella. "She's alive! Oh thank God! Bella, baby, can you hear me. Sweetie, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Edward instructed. Bella's grip was barely noticeable but caused Edward to gasp all the same. "Good, Bella. That's so good."

Paramedics bustled around the couple, preparing to transport. "Sir, I need you to step aside so we can help her."

"I'm...we're doctors. Medical school. I can't leave her."

Radios and cell phone chatter rang out all around the scene as the paramedics cared for Bella and made arrangements at a local hospital to receive her. "Sir, Doctor...? We're ready to go. Do you have her emergency contact information; is there someone that needs to be notified?"

Edward tore his gaze away from Bella's mangled and bloody face. Her nose was broken and possibly her left orbital bone too. Her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. Edward was confident it was dislocated and probably broken in multiple places. She'd need a number of surgeries, if she survived the night. Edward's stomach turned at the thought.

"Her father...he's in Washington, outside of Seattle. I'll...I'll let him know." Edward returned his attention to Bella. "Baby, you gotta pull through. I'm so sorry! You can't leave me, baby. What about Charlie, Bella? You can't die on your dad, baby. It'll kill him. It'll kill me. We're getting married, right, Bella? I love you so much. Please come back to me." Overcome, Edward rested his forehead against Bella's and let the tears fall freely. His eyes trailed down her left side, where he saw his grandmother's ring resting perfectly on her third finger.

####

* * *

**This chapter beta'd by: ****Angelz1114577 & ****jennej**

**I'd love to hear what you think. I'm really pushing myself to expand my storytelling abilities. **

**Until next time...**


	3. Someone Else's Skin Ch 2 (PTB2013WC-wk2)

**Someone Else's Skin (PTB 2013 Writing Challenge) by Daphodill**  
**Challenge Number/Title: #2 – The Empty Glass**  
**Date Posted: 2/15/13**  
**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Angst**  
**Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

* * *

All the years of medical school could never have prepared Edward for the hell he was presently living. Bella looked so small in her hospital bed. She'd just been returned from an MRI. Her left arm had been set back into its socket, and the doctor was going over his findings.

Shaking Edward's hand firmly before he took out his stethoscope, Doctor Cobbs' mouth formed a grim, thin line. "She's pretty banged up, but I've seen worse." He moved to the computer terminal and pulled up Bella's scan images. Using his pen to point to areas of varying colors, Doctor Cobbs informed Edward that Bella's brain was badly swollen and he was unsure of the extent of the damage there, if any. "Her left side, from head to toe, was crushed. Most likely from impact." Pointing at other parts of Bella's images, Doctor Cobbs showed Edward that Bella's ribs were broken, and her left lung was punctured.

Edward shot a glance behind him to Bella's deathly still form. The beeps and rasps of the machines that were breathing for her were a gruesome reminder of his inadequacies. This was his fault. He wanted to propose; to share his perfect place with his perfect girl and make a perfect memory.

Once again, he went too far and upset her. It didn't matter that he had the best intentions—he always did, but he was always an overzealous perfectionist. Bella hated decisions to be made for her, and Edward inadvertently had done it again. Charlie warned him that she'd be pissed but was confident that Edward could handle it.

The few years that Edward had known Bella, he learned that she was fiercely independent. It took, by Edward's estimation, one hundred and seven attempts before Bella agreed to go out with him. They'd been out together many times before with their mutual friends. When Bella finally said yes to a concert in the park, Edward was overjoyed.

He went overboard, as was his habit. What he thought was romantic, Bella perceived as ostentatious. Eager for the show, Bella packed them a blanket and basket full of finger foods. Dressed in comfortable jeans and a warm sweater, Bella opened her apartment door to find Edward in a baby blue button-down and twill slacks. Bella was struck dumb at the sight of him. Edward greeted her with bright eyes and a crooked smile as he thrust a bouquet of roses out to her.

Instinctively taking the flowers, Bella looked at Edward again as she regained her wits. Unable to contain her laughter, Bella doubled over. "I thought we were going to sit in the park, Masen, and listen to Vivaldi. We're eating sandwiches on my grandmother's quilt, not lobster and caviar on a white linen tablecloth. Dude, I seriously think you're overdressed."

Edward's shoulders slumped. He knew Bella was unconventional, to put it nicely, but that made her all the more intriguing. She was warm and friendly, with a radiant smile, but she was "one of the guys" as well. Bella also lacked a brain-to-mouth filter when she was with her closest friends. The way she and Emmett would go at each other was legendary. The crudeness of their banter oftentimes brought a vibrant flush to Edward's cheeks.

Squaring his shoulders to compose himself, Edward looked upon the dark haired beauty who had tears streaming down her ruddy cheeks. Bella was a vision. "Should I cancel the limo then?" Edward teased.

Bella sobered and stood quickly. "You came in a limo? Are you kidding me? I've never been in a limo before—I bet you have champagne and strawberries in there too, and fancy chocolates, don't you? You don't do anything halfway, do you, Edward?"

He could not hide the self-satisfied smile that graced his lips at Bella's giddiness. "Not when it comes to obtaining something that I really," Edward stepped forward and placed a kiss to Bella's cheek. "Really," He moved to kiss her other cheek. "Want." Bella looked up at him; her eyes smoldered with desire. "Shall we?" Edward said, offering her his hand.

When they made it to the street, Bella didn't see a limo. Edward tugged her around the corner. Still no limo. She dug her heels in, slowing their progression. "Where's the car, Edward? You said there was a limo."

Edward laughed and pulled her close. He loved the feel of Bella in his arms. They fit so well together with Bella tucked under his chin. The scent of her wafted up and invaded his senses. "No, baby, I was just joking. Had to get you back for laughing at my outfit."

Bella stammered and scoffed as she stomped down the stairs to the subway. "That was really mean, Edward."

"You started it!" Edward's laughter echoed along the subway tunnel.

Doctor Cobbs clapped Edward on the shoulder, stirring him out of his musings. "Doctor Masen. Your fiancée is going to pull through. It'll be a long road, but you'll help her. She'll need you to lean on." Edward nodded, trying to keep his tears at bay. "The nurse will be in shortly with information on Bella's transport." Doctor Cobbs shook Edward's hand again. "You guys will pull through this, Edward. I'll be in touch."

Doctor Cobbs took his leave, and a troop of nurses arrived shortly thereafter. Edward's head was spinning as they ran down the protocol for moving Bella to the University of Chicago Medical Center.

The Medevac team moved seamlessly and efficiently to load Bella into the helicopter. Edward wore Bella's ring on his pinky finger and twisted it incessantly. He was anxious for Bella to come out of her surgeries and regain consciousness so he could put the ring back in its proper place.  
"I love you, so much, baby. Your dad'll be here when you come out of surgery. We're all pulling for you." Edward whispered this in Bella's ear on an endless loop as the helicopter moved south and into the city.

Once they landed, Bella was whisked away into surgery. Edward was greeted by a set of tiny arms which held him tightly around the waist. "Edward, oh God! I got the call that Bella was the one on the flight. What happened?"

Edward could not hide anything from his sister. She had been working as a nurse at UCMC for a few years. It was odd, yet reassuring, for Edward to have his twin sister looking out for him during rotations. Having Alice here now helped to relieve some of the pressure he felt that had taken root in his heart. Edward rubbed his chest and looked around, losing sight of Bella through the doors. Alice towed Edward to a small bank of chairs and directed him to sit.

Immediately, tears flowed unrelentingly from Edward's eyes. His entire body shook as he shuddered through his pain. Someone shoved a steaming cup of coffee into Edward's hands. Another set of hands rubbed his back, and soon, Edward was surrounded by his closest.

"Edward, son, Bella's going to be in surgery for quite a while. Why don't you go and take a load off in one of the sleep rooms. We'll get you if there's any news," Edward's mentor, Doctor Carlisle Cullen, offered. "I'll monitor her progress myself. We're all family here, we look out for one another."

Blindly, Edward was led to a dark sleep room. His jacket and shoes were slipped off of him, and he was pushed down onto the cot. Soft, tender hands brushed the hair away from his forehead and rubbed his scalp while a familiar lullaby was hummed faintly in the background of Edward's consciousness.

Darkness engulfed him with its cold, dead embrace. Edward shuddered in his sleep and then sat up with a start. "Bella!" Disoriented, Edward stumbled around in the darkness having no idea where he was. A sliver of light broke through, blinding him.

"Edward, calm down. Everything's all right. You're going to hurt yourself. Sit down." He felt around in an attempt to locate the cot. Throwing himself down in defeat, unfettered tears fell.

"I thought it was a nightmare," he said with a mirthless laugh. "It's crazy, huh, Alice, to hope for a nightmare? That I could just wake up and she'd be perfectly fine." Alice moved to sit with her brother, leaving the door ajar to let in some light. Alice cooed and shushed him while she held Edward tight.

"She's gotta be okay, Al, I don't know what I'd do if she's not okay."

"Edward, Dr. Cullen is observing the last of Bella's surgeries. He should be out any moment to give everyone an update. Charlie's on his way. He should be here within the hour. You need to pull yourself together, get cleaned up, get some food in you, so you can help your fiancée recover," Alice ordered, hoping to boss her brother out of his self-loathing. She pulled Edward to his feet and towed him to the locker room and into the eager care of Emmett.

"Come on, dude! Let's get you cleaned up. You don't want Belly to wake up to you looking like shit, do ya?" Edward shook his head slowly. His mind was still in a fog. "Get in there, get under the shower, clear your head a bit. You've got fifteen minutes, Masen, or I'm coming in!"  
Edward threw his hands up in surrender and shuffled toward his locker. "Thanks, Em."

"I see enough of you as it is. We're close, but there are some things that bros just should not share—agreed?"

Edward could not help but smile at his best friend's uncanny ability to lighten the mood. They'd been friends since grade school. Inseparable. Emmett was the yin to Edward's yang. Polar opposites who somehow found common ground and built each other up. It was fitting that he joined Alice on the UCMC nursing staff. Edward felt truly privileged to live and work with his most favorite people on the planet.

Emmett stood near the shower stalls with a glass of juice and some painkillers. He watched Edward zone out as the hot water hit his bare skin leaving ugly red splotches behind. Emmett feared that Edward would burn himself; he seemed to not register that he was causing himself pain.  
The steam swelled to an almost suffocating level. Emmett took a deep breath, grabbed a towel, and marched into the showers. He reached forward and shut down the flow of water. Edward stood stock still, his breathing labored, and his eyes closed. Goosebumps broke out across Edward's skin as the steam dissipated causing him to involuntarily shudder.

Emmett wrapped a towel around his best friend and led him to the lockers. As they moved, he grabbed more towels and layered them on Edward, realizing his friend was in shock.

"Ed, you know you can't quit. Bella needs you." Emmett roughly scrubbed Edward's hair dry. "I know this is all kinds of fucked up, but what's done is done. We gotta move forward." He pulled a fresh t-shirt over Edward's head and shoved his arms through the holes. "Open up," Emmett directed and popped the painkillers into Edward's mouth. He brought the glass to Edward's lips, and Edward instinctively pursed his lips and swallowed the liquid and pills.

After a few moments, Edward's eyes regained some of their luster. He looked down and saw that he was dressed and Emmett was pulling a pair of socks onto his feet. "Thanks, Emmett...really," Edward said. His voice was thick and gruff.

"Come on. Big Al says that our girl is being moved to Recovery." Emmett pulled Edward to his feet. "Finish this on the way. You gotta get something in you." Emmett passed Edward the half empty glass of juice.

They shuffled their way through the bustling halls of the hospital and finally found Carlisle. He looked exhausted but optimistic as he spoke with a dark-haired man. Charlie, Edward thought. His mind suddenly as empty as the glass he held in his hand as he observed his future father-in-law. The self-assured man that Edward had met on a few occasions now sat slumped and defeated. His anxiety was obvious as he alternated between tugging his hair, wringing his hands, and smoothing his mustache.

"Damn, Charlie looks a mess," Emmett whispered, thinking out loud.

Guilt hit Edward like a sledgehammer to the gut. He tried to turn and walk away, not ready to face Bella's father. Emmett caught him by the arm, causing Edward to drop the glass.

The sound of the glass shattering against the linoleum floor brought Charlie's attention to the other men in the room. Edward dropped to his knees as panic overtook him. He began raking the broken glass up with his bare hands and shouting at Emmett. "Dammit, Emmett! Look at what you did. It's broken! Everything is ruined! It won't ever be like it was. It's all fucked—"

Charlie moved beside Edward and put his arms around him. "Take it easy, son. Doc said Bella's doing fine. I bet she'd love for yours to be the first face she sees when she wakes up." Charlie's mustache twitched as he tried to contain his emotions. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to wring Edward's neck, but he liked the anal retentive kid. His heart was in the right place, there was no ill intent in Edward's actions, there never was.

Over the years, he's had his fair share of talking Bella out of dumping Edward. Charlie believed that they were good for each other, but they both were stubborn. They seemed to have spent the past year learning to make concessions for one another and finding a healthy balance.

Charlie had no hesitation when Edward called several weeks ago asking for his blessing. He did ask Edward if Bella told him that she was ready to be married. Edward said no, that the whole thing was a surprise. Charlie scoffed and wished Edward well. Knowing his daughter all too well, Charlie warned Edward that Bella would throw a massive fit because they hadn't discussed marriage before. Bella and Edward both were twenty-six, and Charlie wasn't getting any younger. He wanted to know that his baby girl was well taken care of, and he knew that Edward could provide that security. Besides, he wanted grandbabies while he was still young enough to chase after them.

Bella's hot head always got her in trouble. Thankfully, it didn't happen often. This time...this time it felt like all of Bella's close calls came to roost.  
Now, with Carlisle explaining the extent of her injuries, he worried if she'd be able to carry a child; if she'd be able to complete her studies—if she could complete her specialization, much less medical school. She was in the middle of surgical rotation, now it all would be delayed as she went through extensive physical therapy and rehabilitation.

Her brain injury was a whole other story. There were so many variables. The swelling was profound. Shunts had to be placed in her brain to relieve the pressure. After a few days, Carlisle explained, they may be able to get a better idea of what was going on. The skull fractures were not as severe as they originally thought, but the threat of clots and small bone chips embedding into her gray matter loomed. Bella could end up with severe nerve damage, suffer a stroke, or worse.

Charlie's heart stuttered at that thought of the quality of Bella's life diminishing so drastically. She was gonna be so pissed.

Hell hath no fury like a Bella restrained.

####

* * *

**This chapter beta'd by: kitchmill & itsange**

**I appreciate any and all feedback.**

**Until next time...**


	4. Someone Else's Skin Ch 3 (PTB2013WC-wk3)

**Someone Else's Skin by Daphodill**

**Challenge Number/Title: #3 – Word Play**

**Use all of the followings words in your entry at least once in any order: tomb, summit, cabbage, king**

**Date Posted: 2/23/13**

**Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: M  
Genre: AH  
Content Descriptors: Angst  
Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

* * *

The darkness surrounded her like the eerie catacombs of the many horror movies she's suffered through over the years. Her body felt heavy, dense, as if she'd sink right through the black **tomb** she found herself in. The quiet peace that settled on her was a welcome change from the searing pain she'd found herself in earlier. Bella relaxed further and welcomed the veil of darkness.

Images flickered through her mind as Bella lay still and silent. Some pictures were vivid and bright causing Bella to smile widely in her subconscious. Others were muted, dull,and gray. The shapes she saw there were not entirely off-putting, they were simply unrecognizable—distorted. Bella focused, hoping to sharpen what she was seeing.

Death was odd, Bella thought. These sensations were not at all unpleasant, but she felt incredibly lonely. The mental slideshow helped as her mind replayed happy moments of her life. Her father, her friends, the lush greens and browns of Washington, the bustling energy of Chicago.

Bella's mind stirred at the familiar cadence that flowed to her ears.

_"The time has come," the Walrus said,_

_"To talk of many things:_

_Of shoes-and ships-and sealing-wax-_

_Of __**cabbages**__-and __**kings**__-_

_And why the sea is boiling hot-_

_And whether pigs have wings."_

_Dad?_

Death wasn't so bad. Bella thought she would be content in the darkness of the afterlife if she got to always hear her father read from her favorite book. _Through the Looking Glass_ was Bella's escape, her chance to be light and silly; to laugh at the subversive commentary of Carroll, while truly enjoying the whimsy he offered to the young reader.

Charlie's smooth tenor broke as he continued the poem. Knowing it was Bella's favorite part of the book, his emotions threatened to overtake him. He was desperate for her to wake up and argue with him about the naïve oysters and the greedy Walrus. Charlie imagined a young Bella with her hands on her hips and eyebrows knitted together as she told him exactly what she thought of those silly oysters.

"Come on, Bells, wake up..."

"Hey..." Bella heard an unfamiliar and tired sounding male voice say. The afterlife was getting crowded and she didn't want to spend it with strangers.

"There's no change. How long did Carlisle estimate it'd be until she woke up?" Charlie asked.

The sensation of pinpricks moved up and down Bella's left side. It was uncomfortable, causing a dull ache to spread. She immediately longed for the numbing heaviness to return. She felt heat radiating from an outside source. Someone was close to her, too close. Their stale breath washed over her face and forehead. Chapped lips grazed her temple.

"Did you see that?" Charlie said with a new energy in his voice. "She's frowning!"

"Maybe she's in pain, Charlie. We've brought her out of the medically induced coma yesterday. Bella's on a light morphine drip, plus all the antibiotics. Her body needs to rest. These are just involuntary reactions."

"But you're not certain. I can tell, Edward. I'm a cop, remember. Don't lie to me."

"I just...I'm trying not to get my hopes up nor do I want to give you unreasonable expectations, Chief."

"To hell with that, Edward. You're supposed to be a doctor—what's happening to my little girl? You're supposed to help families prepare for what's next. Good, bad, or the other." Charlie spoke with a growl; Bella had rarely witnessed her father's anger. He was always a quiet, calm, and even-tempered man. "Look...I know you're hurting too, kid. Let's not fight. Just...dammit, Edward—"

"I'm going crazy here! She's like this because of me. I'm responsible for her...I have to make it right, can't you understand that?"

"I just need you to be straight with me. Carlisle is deferring to you, but you're not telling me anything at all! You're not her husband yet, Edward. Don't take liberties here that aren't rightfully yours."

Bella was confused, and Charlie was upset. _Husband...yet? _Whoever this person was Bella didn't care. He had to be delusional and therefore needed to go. She was having no parts of anyone upsetting her father. If she was dead, she'd find a way haunt this asshole and chase him away.

Her fingertips and toes tingled and trembled as if she was in the midst of a good stretch. The tingling radiated through her extremities to settle in her chest. Bella inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose before she attempted to speak. Her throat, raw from being intubated, barely allowed for a raspy whisper.

"Leave my dad alone."

All sound and movement stilled. The door loudly hitting the wall as it was opened did nothing to draw attention away from the woman in the bed.

"Hey! How's our girl this afternoon?" Emmett said, pinching Bella's toe as he walked past. "I brought you some lunch, Chief. Hope you like turkey..." He paused, noticing the odd weight in the air. "What's going on?" Emmett asked nervously as he turned to see what Edward and Charlie were staring at.

"She spoke..." Charlie and Edward said in unison.

Emmett noticed the book in Charlie's hand and pointed to it. "You were reading to her? I told you it would work!" Emmett cheered, clapping Edward on the shoulder, forcing him into a modified hug. Emmett's smile was broad and glistening. "Hot damn! I knew she'd respond to that book. You read 'The Walrus and the Carpenter,' right?"

Charlie nodded. "How did you know..."

"What? That it would work?" Emmett looked triumphant as he moved to stroke the hair away from Bella's face. He looked at her with awe and adoration.

"When Jelly Belly here first started, I found her in the cafeteria hunched over a book. I thought she was studying, but she had an odd expression on her face. Like she was sad, but not. Ya know?" He shrugged and continued to stroke Bella's hair and then down her left arm, which was now set in a cast. He stopped and rubbed soft circles on her knuckles, down to her fingertips, then began his circuit all over again.

"You know me...I'm the welcome wagon, so I asked her what she was reading. She tried to tuck it, but that's a thick-ass book, not so easy to hide. I noticed the spine—the title, and told her that _Through the Looking Glass_ was one of my favorites. Then I start quoting shit from the book and homegirl laughs and then starts to cry."

Emmett diverted his track to brush his knuckles over the apple of Bella's cheek. He smiled softly at her, remembering how young and vulnerable Bella was then. How he made it his goal to make her smile, a genuine face-cracking smile, every day that they crossed paths.

"I don't do tears, so I made her fess up. She was homesick, missing her old man something awful." Emmett winked at Charlie, causing the older man's lips to twitch into a barely there smile. "Bella explained to me that you guys used to read 'The Walrus and the Carpenter' after a particularly rough day. That you'd let her go off, argue, shout, and get whatever it was off her chest; disguising her rants as annoyance over those dumbass oysters." Emmett shook his head ruefully at Bella's prone form. He gently stroked her hair as he spoke. "Belly told me that she was feeling a lot like the oysters; all dressed up and totally out of their depth, unwittingly offering themselves up for the feast. She was having a crisis of confidence and was trying to read the poem to empower herself. I had to admire that; Jelly Belly's a tough one."

Edward was watching Emmett with a curious intensity. He wasn't aware that his fiancee and his best friend met months before Bella caught Edward's eye. Edward particularly didn't like the way Emmett seemed to know sides of Bella that he didn't. Or that Bella's face softened at Emmett's proximity and voice.

Bella's mouth began to move and the men in the room inched closer to hear what she was saying. Charlie fumbled around and managed to pour a small cup of water with his trembling hands. His mind and heart were going a mile a minute.

The unknown loomed so ominous above them. Bella had fallen more than fifty feet to a rocky shore below. Her waking was good—necessary, in order to assess the extent of neural damage. Charlie shook his head as he pressed the straw to Bella's lips.

"Come on, Belly, take a sip. Not too much though. Open your eyes for me...I need my chocolate fix," Emmett cooed. A small smile played on Bella's lips as she pursed them around the straw. The cool liquid coated her parched mouth and trickled slowly down her throat. She went for another draw, and then another. "Whoa, slow down. Don't wanna make yourself sick. Baby steps, Belly."

Bella's eyes opened just a sliver and saw the fretful face of her father. Her eyes slowly moved from her father to the figure shadowing over her...upside down? Bright blue eyes and a megawatt smile.

"Em? Why are you upside down?" Bella's voice was almost unrecognizable. Emmett laughed and moved from the head of Bella's bed to stand properly in her line of sight. "Ah, that's better..."

Relieved that she recognized her friend and formed coherent sentences, Charlie clutched Bella's hand and kissed it. Tears spilled from his eyes as much of his worry dissipated.

"Daddy, don't cry. I'm okay, I promise. I'm okay."

"Oh God, Bells, I thought I'd lost you," Charlie confessed as he lost control of his emotions and sobbed into his daughter's shoulder. Bella wove her right hand up into her father's hair and stroked his scalp.

"I'm gonna get Carlisle," Emmett whispered. He kissed Bella on the forehead before he stepped away from her bedside. "It's great to have you back, Belly."

Edward sidled up to Bella, taking Emmett's place. Bella looked at him with great confusion. His eyes were glassy and his lip quivered as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Bella noticed that he was fussing over a woman's ring he wore on his left pinky.

Charlie continued to mumble his thanks to the higher powers that brought his baby girl back from the brink. All the while, Bella and Edward maintained their faceoff.

"Um...hi?"

That simple word was Edward's undoing. His posture mimicked Charlie's as he dropped to his knees and took Bella's left hand in his, being ever so careful about her injuries. He had reached the **summit **of his composure. There was nothing left to do but fall—to let go.

####

* * *

**This chapter beta'd by: TDS88 & BelleDean**

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate any and all feedback. **

**Until next time...**


	5. Someone Else's Skin Ch 4 (PTB2013WC-wk5)

**Someone Else's Skin by Daphodill**  
**Challenge Number/Title: #5 – Limerick**  
**Date Posted: March 8, 2013**  
**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship**  
**Character Pairing: Edward/Emmett**

* * *

Emmett was light and jolly as he meandered through the halls of the hospital in search of Carlisle. His behavior was not much different than any other day. But at that moment his heart was alight with joy. Bella was awake and seemed to be well—as well as could be expected considering her predicament.

While interacting with Bella, Emmett noticed Edward's stiffening posture. Emmett couldn't care at that moment, though. He was in "Nurse Em" mode, naturally affectionate and observant. He strived to connect with each and every one of his patients; it just so happened that Bella was his most favorite person, so caring for her was easy.

Edward struggled with separating his role as a physician from that of boyfriend. Whenever Bella so much as got a paper cut, Edward was all over her and giving orders. It annoyed Bella and pissed Emmett off. His best friend had always been tightly wound; that was part of the reason why they gelled so well. Emmett was a "roll with the punches" type of guy, while Edward had to dissect every single act.

The man was exhausting sometimes, but Emmett loved him like a brother. They stuck up for each other; well, Emmett stuck up for Edward.

Always a buff and brawny boy, Emmett had literally stumbled over a muddied nine-year-old Edward.

"Yo! What happened, bro? You all right?" Emmett had asked as he helped Edward to his feet.

Embarrassed and afraid, Edward tried to quickly collect his scattered science project and race away from the overgrown fourth grader. Emmett moved around the grass and picked through the bushes, gathering bits of torn poster board and foam.

"Here...you want me to help you carry this stuff home?"

"You, you don't have to," Edward said softly.

"It's no problem. You're in Miss Crandall's class, right? She's hot! I have Johnson. That old broad is ugly and bor-ing!" Emmett said with a hearty laugh, bringing a smile to Edward's face. "So...what's your project about? I was gonna do mine on the growth rate of mold in different environments, but my mom wouldn't let me. Said my room smelled bad enough on its own, I didn't need to add to it. Now I gotta start over. Say...you wanna help me?"

Edward looked at the other boy with uncertainty. Was he going to bait him only to turn around and bully him, like the sixth graders just did, making off with his test subject? Edward wasn't sure if he should trust this kid. He was too big and mature to be in fourth grade. _Maybe he got held back_, Edward thought.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine. Why?" Emmett's eyebrows knitted together and then softened as he began to understand Edward's line of questioning. "I'm just big for my age. My mom says I was like twelve pounds or something when I was born—twice as big as the average baby!" Emmett answered with pride. "So, you wanna help me come up with something or not? Yours looks pretty good, detailed, at least what's left of it..."

Edward's eyes glazed over with tears he tried to will away. He had worked for weeks on his project and was so proud of himself. He had brought it to school, eager to show Miss Crandall. His mom had been unable to pick him up that day, so he walked the few blocks home fumbling with a goldfish bowl and his large, illustrated poster. His trek was slowed dramatically by his load.

Usually Edward would have been almost home before the junior high school kids hit the streets. On that day he wasn't so lucky. They had caught up to Edward in the small park just across the street from his home. The group of boys surrounded him and snatched his poster. Two of them played tug of war and the sturdy paper soon resembled confetti.

Two other boys shoved Edward from side-to-side, causing him to drop his fishbowl into the damp grass.

"Look at this! Why you walking 'round with a fish, Edwina?" the older boy said with a sneer as he picked up the fishbowl and sloshed the water around, agitating the dainty goldfish inside. Laughing, the boy read aloud the card Edward had attached to the bowl.

"Goldie is my pet fish,

food is her only wish.

When the bell tolls

to the top she rose;

Eager for dinner in her dish. "

"It's my science project, Tyler. Give it back!"

"Make me," he had said, shoving Edward down hard. His knees hit the brick path and Tyler nudged him firmly into the muddy underbrush with his foot. That was where Emmett found him as he tripped over Edward's feet and legs which had been blocking the path.

Emmett threw his arm around Edward's shoulders. Edward was tall for his age, but Emmett towered over him. Edward was frightened for a moment; Emmett seemed bigger than even the sixth graders he had just come across. Emmett squeezed Edward's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. "Look, Edward, right?" He nodded. "I don't know what just happened to you, but I can guess. You walk home with me from now on, okay?" Edward nodded again, disarmed by Emmett's kindness.

"Thanks..." Edward sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, then stuck it out to shake.

Emmett shook his head and scrunched up his nose. "Nah, dude, that's gross. I'll take a rain check. My name's Emmett." The two boys made their way through the park. "I'm on the next the block." Emmett gestured with a head nod.

Edward shuffled his feet, enjoying Emmett's company and not wanting to say goodbye. He'd never had a guy friend his age just to kick around with. "This is me, right here..." Edward pointed to a well-appointed brownstone in the middle of the block. "Do you want to come in? My mom's home; she'll fix us some snacks. My sister's at ballet, so we could have the TV to ourselves for an hour."

Edward had him at _snacks_. Emmett feigned indecision. "Do you have a Nintendo?"

"Yeah, I got the new Mario Kart for my birthday. You wanna play?"

"Duh! Dude, let's go!" Emmett laughed as he pulled Edward up the stairs and to the door. He waited impatiently for Edward to open the door. Once inside he stood and took in the grand features of the Masen home. "Nice digs, bro. What's your old man do?"

"He's a lawyer. He works a lot," Edward said somewhat ruefully. Edward's mother appeared behind them. "Hey, Mom. This is my friend, Emmett. Is it okay if he hangs out for a while?"

"Of course it is. You're the McCarty boy, right? Your mother and I talk from time-to-time in the checkout line. She's always going on about you." Edward's mother spoke with sincerity that was laced with a little bit of pity. "Do you need to call someone to let them know where you are, Emmett?"

"No, ma'am. Just as long as I'm home by five and my homework's done, I'm good."

It was like that for years; the boys walked home together, did homework, played games, shared snacks, aggravated Mrs. Masen, and teased Edward's sister, Alice. Elizabeth Masen enjoyed the energy that Emmett brought to their home. She adored him and the side of Edward that the boy brought out in her only son. Their bond had been instant and undeniable.

"Wassup, Stump?" Emmett's eyes found the source of the greeting. "Where you headed?"

"Looking for CeeCee...Belly's awake. I was gonna find you next."

"She's awake, really? Carlisle's not in yet. He should arrive any moment. I think Aro's on duty. Why didn't you page me?"

Emmett opened his arms for his honorary sister to step in. "Big Al, I was just so damned excited; I had to tell you guys in person. Besides, Ant was acting a little weirder than usual. I needed to get outta there. The chief, he's a wreck. Crying and all that...I don't do tears."

Alice nodded into Emmett's belly. She looked like a child standing beside him. She barely reached five feet, while Emmett was a massive six feet, five inches and seemed to be just as wide as he was tall.

"Yeah, let's just pop back in for a sec and then go get some lunch, okay?" Alice suggested, understanding that her brother's self-flagellation knew no limits. Everyone needed a break from all the drama swirling around. It was never easy treating one of your colleagues, especially one whom you considered family. Bella was all that and more to each of them.

####

* * *

**Beta'd by ElleCC & StoryPainter**

**Thanks for all the great tips on how to make my flashback within a flashback work better.**

**Any and all feedback is welcomed and encouraged.**

**Until next time...**


	6. Someone Else's Skin Ch 5 (PTB2013WC-wk6)

**Someone Else's Skin by Daphodill**  
**Challenge Number/Title: #6 – Inanimate Object**  
_**Write from the Point of View of a piece of furniture**_  
**Date Posted: March 23, 2013**  
**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship**  
**Character Pairing: Bella/Edward**

* * *

**SOMEONE ELSE'S SKIN**

**CHAPTER 5**

From my perch upon the wall I observed all the activity that flowed in and out of the room. Edward sat and stared for hours, simply watching Bella sleep. The rise and fall of her chest seemed to hypnotize him. The steady beeps and buzzing of the monitors lulled him into a trance.

Bella had awakened to her father and friends hovering around her.

Her face was a grotesque pattern of purple bruises; a patch had been fitted over her left, eye along with bandages around her head. Poor thing had medieval-looking metal barbs sticking out of the plaster which encased her left side.

"Um...hi?" was all Bella managed to get out before Edward collapsed in a heap at her bedside. It was an odd sight to see two grown men sobbing on either side of this frail young lady.

Bella's father stood and scrubbed his hands over his face to wipe away his tears. He bent down to kiss his daughter. "How you feeling, Bells?" The man's voice was soft and tender as he spoke to his only child.

Her eye darted around the room and landed on me. Days before, Edward tilted me so that the angle in which I was mounted provided Bella just a glimpse of the lower portion of her body. I could tell from Bella's small gasp that Edward was wise to adjust my position. The toes on her left foot were peeking out of a plaster cast. The cheery yellow polish on the nails of her now bluish digits was chipped and faded. Poor girl, I could only hope that neither of us was moved to provide her a more complete view of her mangled form.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked, raising a trembling right hand to her face. "My eye...my hair…what's going on, Dad?"

Edward lifted his head at Bella's questions and then turned to Charlie. From my vantage point, I could only see his back, but the stiffening of Edward's posture told me that he wasn't ready to answer Bella's question. The older man paced near the foot of Bella's bed, stopping occasionally to peer at me. The man had scarcely left Bella's side since she returned from surgery four days ago. Then, even though he'd just received the most devastating news of his life, he had looked like a young virile man.

In this moment, it looked as if the man had aged ten years. His skin and hair held a sickly, gray pallor. Four days ago, I hardly noticed the light dusting of gray at his temples and along the rim of his mustache; now, it seemed to be all that I saw. Everything about Charlie had become ashen and dull.

Just as Charlie was about to speak, the door opened, and Dr. Aro Narciso entered the room with his usual fanfare. If Bella had been well, Edward would have been counted among Dr. Narciso's groupies. He greeted Charlie with a firm handshake and clap on the shoulder. Aro paused momentarily to smirk at me, enjoying his reflection. "Ah, I hear UCMC's favorite patient has finally awakened."

Charlie firmly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's been up for about fifteen minutes. It looks like the brain injury isn't as bad as Carlisle, um Dr. Cullen, suspected."

Aro's eyes narrowed infinitesimally, but he quickly recovered with a saccharine smile. Jealousy was prevalent in the slip of the doctor's demeanor. Thankfully, he wasn't as hands-on a physician as Carlisle, so I had very little occasion for him to cross my path. What I do know of the man is that he is an egomaniac—only his opinion counts.

"Carlisle is without a doubt a gifted surgeon and physician, Chief Swan, but _I_ am the neurosurgeon. I have eons of knowledge and training. Most assuredly, all my years of experience will provide Bella with the best care possible. You won't be left with uneducated guesses and _good hunches_," Aro sweetly corrected. Charlie took a small step away to distance himself from Aro's politely worded barbs.

Bella shifted in the bed and groaned in discomfort, bringing everyone's attention back to where it should be and not on Dr. Narciso.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Are you in much pain?" Aro asked as he moved to her bedside.

I could see Bella warily assessing the man with her one good eye. "Um, yeah, it's around an eight. The pins, they're pulling," Bella informed Dr. Narciso while she reached over with her right hand in a futile attempt to ease the ache of her traction riggings.

"Now,now, dear one, mustn't disturb your sutures, you could get a nasty infection." Aro spoke to Bella as if she were a child. Disgust overtook her features but was quickly quieted. Bella, despite the trauma from which she'd recently emerged, was the picture of poise.

Aro turned to face me once again, smoothed out the lapel of his lab coat and straightened his tie. Turning to Bella, Aro began testing her reflexes. I watched, helpless to do anything to comfort her. My presence seemed to draw Dr. Narciso's attention and bring Bella and the others distress.

Bella's toes twitched inside her cast as Dr. Narciso ran a pen along the heel of her left foot. The sensation made Bella jump. She tried to brace herself for when the doctor moved to her right foot and repeated his actions.

For the first time since he arrived, Charlie smiled but quickly turned away, watching the action behind him in the reflection I provided.

"Bella, I'd like to take you for another CT scan. It appears that physically you'll recover quite nicely. We'll get an Ortho in soon to give you a clear prognosis. My concern is any lingering swelling in your brain and what comes with that."

The interns who arrived with Aro wrote furiously on their notepads, hanging on his every word. Dr. Narciso turned to address his small audience. At the same time, he looked over their heads and smirked confidently at me. "Our patient is a twenty-six-year-old woman. Her injuries are the result of a fifty-foot fall which left her with blunt force trauma to her entire left side. Can anyone tell me, based upon our patient's recent surgical history, what our next steps should be?"

The students all fidgeted nervously, and several throats cleared at once.

"Um, she'll need another CT scan to see if the shunts have been effective in relieving the pressure on her brain," a small blonde woman offered in a trembling voice. Aro nodded, urging his students to continue.

"As you already informed the patient of your intent to perform another CT scan, I believe that an interview is in order to assess Bella's—I mean—the patient's cognitive abilities." I was only able to see the back of this woman's head, a fiery mess of red curls. She turned slightly to peer down upon her classmate. Her features were pronounced, yet child-like in the roundness of her eyes and cheeks. She carried herself with an air of supremacy which seemed to make her cohorts uncomfortable; eyes were quickly averted from the red-headed student as she answered Aro's questions.

"Thank you for agreeing, Dr. Campbell, that the patient would need another CT scan. However, Dr. Reynolds was on the right track. A thorough cognitive assessment is needed _before_ the next CT scan."

The small blonde medical student, Dr. Campbell, sighed heavily in what I could only presume was embarrassment over being chastised by her instructor.

Edward joined the group, acknowledging his colleagues with a small nod. His face was weary with bloodshot eyes, and tear tracks ran down his sunken cheeks. He licked his cracked, dry lips before speaking in a whisper to Dr. Narciso. "Please forgive me, but would you mind holding court in the hall? This is Bella. We all know her. I don't want her to stress about anything she may overhear. She's one of us…I can't have her more upset than she already is. Please, Dr. Narciso."

Remorse flickered across Aro's face for a brief moment before returning to its usual indifferent expression and moving just as quickly to a sickly sweet smile. "Of course, my boy," Aro answered enthusiastically and clapped Edward on the shoulder. "I hope that we'll have you back among the ranks within the week. Mustn't miss too many days if you expect to complete your studies in a timely manner. I hope that you're still considering Neurology as a concentration. I'd love to have you!"

Edward ducked his head sheepishly at Aro's enthusiasm.

Dr. Narciso turned to face his group once more. "Now, young ones, let us confer elsewhere and leave our dear Bella and her family in peace. Dr. Masen, I'll return within an hour to run those cognitive tests."

Edward watched his classmates and instructor leave the room. Once the door closed behind the troupe, he looked up at me, raking his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry about that, baby. I'll make sure that no one tries to teach a lesson in your room again." Edward's eyes avoided the reflected patchwork of plaster, metal, and cloth that Bella seemed to be drowning in. Instead, he stared at her toes as Bella concentrated to wiggle each one. Edward's eyes filled with sorrow, and his lip trembled. "Fuck, baby…I'm so sorry."

The door swung closed behind Edward as he made a hasty escape, leaving Bella and her father gaping.

"What was that all about, Dad?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's his story to tell, Bells. The boy has always been high-strung, but he asked that he be the one to tell you."

Bella looked at her father with confusion. Immediately, the heart rate monitor alerted us all of her increased anxiety with its rapid beeping. "Tell me what? I need to know what happened. I was in an accident, what happened to me, Daddy?" Her chest heaved as she tried to remain calm. Bella threw her free hand upon her heart, gripping the fabric there. "Ahhh, it hurts so much, Dad. Make it stop!" Tears poured from Bella's eyes, soaking the gauze patch that covered her left eye. Quickly, the white turned a soft pink hue from her tears re-hydrating the dried blood that stained her bandage.

Charlie rapidly pressed the call button to alert the staff of Bella's distress. "Hold on, okay. It'll be all right. I'm gonna…I'm gonna get someone to help you." Charlie raced to the door and tore it open. "Dammit, where's Edward Masen, Carlisle Cullen, any fucking body in this goddamned hospital? My daughter needs help! Somebody, please!"

The beeping slowed and leveled off while Charlie yelled out the door. I watched Bella's tension slough off as her eye rolled to the back of her head and fluttered closed. Her hand went limp and slipped down to her side. Her head followed suit and lolled to the right.

"Charlie, it's gonna be all right." Ah, Alice had finally returned. She'd been so wonderful to Charlie and Edward throughout this whole ordeal. She and Emmett had been making sure the two men were fed and refreshed as much as they'd allow. "What's going on? What's got you so upset?"

Alice let Charlie pull her into the room and practically shoved her to Bella's bedside. He flailed his hands at the machines that monitored his daughter's well-being. "They just—she asked how she got hurt, and then the machines went nuts. Alice, you've gotta help her. She said she was hurting but…"

Alice patted Charlie on the forearm. "Let me take a look." Alice moved quickly, giving the devices' readouts a quick once-over. "Where's Edward?" she asked while she took, a now unconscious, Bella's pulse. "Never mind. Look here," Alice directed Charlie to the EKG readout. "She must have had an anxiety attack. Her heart rate spiked here and then leveled as her body forced itself to calm by knocking her out."

Charlie fell in a heap onto the tacky mauve pleather chair that he'd called home for the past few days. Times like these I wished I was created to be something else, something soft and comforting. Not a reflective piece of glass that offered nothing but a glaring reminder of reality to whomever crossed my path in this ICU room.

The reality in this room was almost always painful and gruesome. Before me lay a young woman who now was a mangled mess. I remembered her from the times when she had visited with previous occupants of this space. Her long, shiny hair was usually swept up into a ponytail that swung happily behind her with each bouncy step she took. Her patients adored her for taking extra time with them. After she'd taken her leave, I'd overhear the patients and their families speak warmly of Bella and how she'd make a wonderful doctor. Oftentimes her presence was a great comfort to those whose last breaths were taken in this very room.

After a few moments, Bella began to stir again.

"Hey, girl!" Alice cheerfully greeted her groggy friend. "You scared your dad for a minute. What's going on?"

Bella blinked back tears as she formed her mouth to speak. "Hey, Al. How you been?"

"Meh, I'm cool, worried 'bout you though. Bella, what do you remember?" Alice asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Um, I don't know…everything is kind of hazy. Some things are sharp and focused, and others are just a blur. Maybe my brain is trying to protect me from the memory of the accident. It's all so confusing." Bella ran her hand up to play with her hair, only to be met with soft peach fuzz.

"They had to shave your head, hon. You were in pretty bad shape when you came in," Alice said in response to Bella's shocked expression. "Don't worry, it'll grow back and be even more gorgeous!"

"Alice, please. Tell me what happened," Bella pleaded.

Alice's tiny frame stiffened and then slumped as she surrendered to Bella's inquiry. She ran her hands through her dark auburn waves—must be a family habit, as her brother, Edward, does this incessantly. Alice took Bella's right hand in hers and clutched it tightly.

"Bella, you and Edward went away to Starved Rock for the weekend. He…he planned to propose." Alice looked away from Bella and toward me. Her hazel eyes were full of sorrow as she fought an onslaught of tears. "I don't have all the details, but somehow, you took a fifty-foot tumble. It's a miracle you survived." Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue Charlie had handed her.

Bella looked at her father and friend with even more confusion. "Edward proposed to me…" she whispered in disbelief just as Edward returned.

"Hey everybody," he timidly greeted, kissing his sister on the cheek and moving to Bella's bedside. "Hey, baby. You okay?"

Bella's answering smile was soft and adoring. "Yeah, I got a little upset earlier, but Alice and my dad took care of me."

Edward brushed his lips against Bella's. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. I feel like shit over what you're going through. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. Hell, it's my fault you're like this in the first place." Edward pulled away and began pacing a furious circuit around Bella's bed.

"Charlie! Let me treat you to some coffee," Alice exclaimed, rising from her seat. "I know where to find the good stuff. These two need to talk." She pulled the older man along and the door closed softly behind them.

Edward moved to take Charlie's vacated chair. With a sustained sigh, he reached for Bella's good hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly. "Let's try this again," he said with a wink which brought a slight flush to Bella's cheeks.

"I'd like that."

####

* * *

**Thanks to HACullen for Pre-Reading and to PTB's itsange & mcc101180 for their wonderful services.**

**Any and all feedback is welcomed and encouraged.**

**Until next time...**


	7. Someone Else's Skin Ch 6 (PTB2013WC-wk7)

**Last time in Someone Else's Skin Chapter 5/Prompt 6:**

"Hey girl!" Alice cheerfully greeted her groggy friend. "You scared your dad for a minute. What's going on?"

Bella blinked back tears as she formed her mouth to speak. "Hey, Al. How you been?"

"Meh, I'm cool, worried about you though. Bella, what do you remember?" Alice asked as she sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Um, I don't know…everything is kind of hazy. Some things are sharp and focused, and others are just a blur. Maybe my brain is trying to protect me from the memory of the accident. It's all so confusing." Bella ran her hand up to play with her hair, only to be met with soft peach fuzz.

"They had to shave your head, hon, you were in pretty bad shape when you came in," Alice said in response to Bella's shocked expression. "Don't worry, it'll grow back and be even more gorgeous!"

"Alice, please. Tell me what happened," Bella pleaded.

Alice's tiny frame stiffened and then slumped as she surrendered to Bella's inquiry. She ran her hands through her dark auburn waves—must be a family habit, as her brother, Edward, does this incessantly. Alice took Bella's right hand in hers and clutched it tightly.

"Bella, you and Edward went away to Starved Rock for the weekend. He…he planned to propose," Alice looked away from Bella and toward the wall. Her hazel eyes were full of sorrow as she fought an onslaught of tears. "I don't have all the details, but somehow you took a fifty foot tumble. It's a miracle you survived." Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue Charlie handed her.

Bella looked at her father and friend with even more confusion. "Edward proposed to me…" she whispered in disbelief just as Edward returned.

**Hi there, everyone! I'm still firmly committed to this story, I fell behind on the prompts and got distracted with other things. I've been sitting on this chapter for months now. I made some adjustments since it came back from being beta'd, I think it adds what they said was missing. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin˗Chapter 6 by Daphodill**  
**Challenge Number/Title: # 7– Valentine Loos: trapped in the bathroom on Valentine's Day.**

**Date Posted: May 27, 2013**

**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship**  
**Character Pairing: Edward/Emmett**

"How are you feeling today, baby?" Edward asked, softly kissing Bella's good hand as he settled into a chair at her bedside. An unfamiliar jolt moved through her body at the contact. Bella couldn't differentiate if it was the tingling of her immobilized left side, nervous energy, or something altogether different. Whatever it was made her feel more awake and alert than she has since she awoke from her accident

"I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking," Bella responded with a shy smile, feeling honored to have Edward's company.

Releasing a cleansing breath, Bella looked closely at Edward. Even in his distressed disheveled state, he was stunning. His fair skin was slightly paler than Bella knew him to be. He was thinner too, and his hair longer, nearly falling into his eyes whenever he leaned forward. Dark shadows framed his bright green eyes. It was obvious the man was exhausted.

Competing emotions swelled as Bella assessed her visitor. This man was nearly every woman's wet dream, yet he kept an ever present vigil at her bedside. She was giddy to have Edward's attention and—if his obvious need to constantly touch her was any clue—his affection. At the same time, Bella was worried and confused. She was more than certain that her appearance left much to be desired, but her battered state provided her no room to be self-conscious. What troubled Bella most was one question that niggled at her—_why was Edward here?_

Although she'd been awake a short time, Bella's mind flipped through years' worth of medical knowledge to determine that her inability to recollect the events that led up to her accident was to be expected. She made a mental note to discuss her theory with Dr. Narciso. She had yet to notice any cognitive deficiencies and no one had verbalized anything they may have observed. She laughed to herself and her attempt at self-diagnosis…_How the hell would I know if I had any deficits? _Bella thought.

Their eyes met and Edward rewarded Bella's mental chastising with a crooked smile. He made her nervous, like a teenage girl finally being noticed by an aloof crush.

Bella closed her eye, the other hidden behind thick bandages, hoping that Edward's proximity and the soft, yet palpable energy that flowed between them would trigger something greater, something more profound. She did feel something, that much was sure, but Alice said they were engaged. That had to mean they'd been in a relationship for a while. Bella pursed her lips, trying to not cry out in frustration.

She remembered everything except her and Edward's relationship. She was unsure if she should reveal this gap, but decided to chalk it up to not recalling the accident.

Bella felt their phantom relationship prickling at her heart and mind. She'd lusted after Edward for months before something finally broke. That much she remembered...

Working and learning in hospitals was always unpredictable. It had been a rare occasion when Alice, Emmett, Bella, and Edward, were all off on the same night. Bella had been in Chicago for a year and a half and found a surrogate family among her colleagues. They had found themselves trolling Division Street on Valentine's Day night, the warmth of their imbibing masking the icy night air.

"I'm single and ready to mingle!" Alice slurred as they entered their third bar of the night. Edward gripped his sister's arm and led her to an open booth. Emmett and Bella followed close behind, having picked up several water bottles from the bartender on the way.

"Calm your little ass down. You don't have to announce that you're single every time we walk into a place," Bella chastised. "Besides, it hasn't been too successful of a tactic."

"Shut up, Swan. It's the holiday for lovers, and since I don't have one and can't love the ones I'm with, I need to go find somebody to love." Alice punctuated her drunken rambling with a stern nod.

"Huh?" Bella looked at her friend with confusion. Growing up as an only child, Bella surprised herself at the instant sisterhood she and Alice developed. She supposed it was due in part that to the overabundance of testosterone in their lives.

"Big Al, shut your drunk ass up!" Emmett ordered while he slid into the booth beside Alice and draped his massive arm over her tiny shoulders.

Alice shoved Emmett with all her might but the oversized man did not budge. "Get away from me, Stump. You're such a cockblocker!"

Emmett barked out a laugh while Edward tried to keep the contents of his stomach from reappearing. The idea of his sister being on the prowl was unsettling to say the least.

"Damn, girl, you don't have a cock. How drunk are you?"

"The cock's out there." She flailed her hand dramatically in the direction of the small, overcrowded dance floor. "And you're blocking them from me. Capicé?"

Edward slid out of the booth; Alice and Emmett's argument was a little too much for him. He eyed Bella, who had turned her back on the table and was people watching while she sipped on her water.

Once Bella had caught Edward's eye several months prior, he had been trying to get to know her better and become her friend. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was so beautiful, and she did not seem to know it.

It was easy for Edward to see something long-term with Bella. Upon meeting her, he envisioned a future for them so quickly and clearly, that it almost was frightening. The pull that he felt whenever Bella was near was confusing yet addictive. Edward always found a way to be wherever she was, he couldn't help himself.

Bella was highly intelligent, funny, and caring. It didn't hurt that she was an effortless beauty. Being with her would be as easy as breathing, Edward thought, if he could only get her potty mouth and temper under control. Bella's outbursts had a tendency to take on a life of their own. The good thing was that they fizzled out almost as quickly as they erupted. She was passionate which left Edward aching.

Edward was tired of waiting. He knew she wanted him. It was obvious in their interactions. Whenever Edward caught Bella's eye, he was met with coy smiles and pink cheeks. Her reaction to him was teasing. Edward knew that women wanted him, and he happily obliged. Bella was different, though, she made everything come into sharp focus. Suddenly, he desired things he never had given much thought to. Edward decided that he was ready for their future to begin in that moment.

Edward believed that there was no time like the present, so he made his move. It was Valentine's Day after all. The day for lovers, and he most definitely wanted to be Bella's lover.

"You wanna dance?" Edward asked, leaning close and brushing his lips against the shell of Bella's ear. Bella shivered at Edward's proximity. She'd fantasized about him for months. Being the overachiever that he was, Edward was a year ahead of Bella in rotation, although they were the same age. They'd been spending time together as a group for well over a year with Bella and Alice growing incredibly close. Edward was grateful for their budding friendship; it meant that he saw more of Bella than just during rotations.

Bella's cheeks heated up at the thought of grinding against Edward on the dance floor. The bass vibrated up from her feet, making her belly flutter and her heart stutter. Without speaking a word, Bella put her water bottle down and took Edward's hand leading him to the dance floor.

Edward felt triumphant, believing this was the first step to winning Bella over. Just as the two made it to the center of the makeshift dance floor, Edward felt Bella being pulled from his grip. He looked down and saw his older sister tugging Bella's arm, and shifting from foot to foot. "I gotta piss. Come on, Bella."

"Beat it, Alice. Go to the bathroom by yourself," Edward said with a growl. His sister was turning out to be the true cockblocker.

"Back off, Ant, I need my girl," Alice countered and tugged Bella's arm harder.

Bella turned to Edward with an apologetic shrug before she followed Alice to the ladies' room. Once in the safety of the washroom Bella scowled at her friend. "What the hell, Al? Edward finally asked me to dance. I thought you wanted us to get together!"

Alice dipped behind Bella to engage the lock, and then she hoped up onto the counter and gave Bella an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Bee, I just got a bad feeling and I panicked. I don't know what it is, but maybe I was wrong about you and Edward."

Bella threw her hands up and began pacing. "I don't get you. The other day you were planning our wedding and naming our kids. What's changed? Do you think it'll be weird—that our friendship will change?"

Alice let out a tiny frustrated growl. "I don't know...God, I wish I could just see it all clearly and just tell you why I feel the way I feel. I love you like a sister, and of course I love my brother, but I can't shake the overwhelming sense of doom I just felt when he led you out to the dance floor." Alice's eyes were pleading for Bella to understand.

"What do you suggest I do? If he wants to go out—hang out—whatever, I'd be a fool to turn him down. Edward Masen does not date just anyone, shouldn't I count myself honored?"

"Bella, don't...you're better than that. Don't offer yourself as Edward's plaything. You deserve so much more."

"Are you saying that your brother's a manwhore? Is there—" A loud banging startled the women, interrupting their conversation.

"What the hell? Unlock the door! What are you bitches doing in there? Other folks need to piss."

"Give us a minute! We're in the middle of something," Alice yelled toward the door.

Another female voice shrieked back. "You nasty hoes, unlock the door!"

"Look, tread cautiously, Bella. I'd kick my brother's ass ten ways from Sunday if he ever hurt you. Edward's not used to not getting what he wants. Just be careful, okay?" Alice pulled Bella in for a tight hug

"Girl, I need somebody to love too! If Edward's willing, I'm more than able," Bella said teasingly.

"Damn, girl. I didn't know you were so desperate. You need the D just as bad as I do." Alice leaned back against the counter, ignoring the banging on the restroom door. "Ant and Stump are always around scaring men away. I'm going through a drought."

"They didn't scare everyone…Did you see that tall blonde guy walk in a little while after us? He was at the last spot too. I think he's got his eye on you, Al. He's fine. I'll try and keep the boys busy while you talk to him, deal?" Bella stuck her hand out for her friend to shake.

Alice's demeanor perked up dramatically at Bella's offer. "I saw him come in too. Oh God, he's so hot! Do you really think he's looking for me?

Bella moved to unlock the door. "Only one way to find out…"

Alice hopped down from the counter and into a stall. "Hold on a sec. I really did have to pee."

Bella rolled her eyes at her inebriated friend. "You need help, girl." Bella was shoved out of the way as a swarm of women stormed the restroom.

* * *

**Angelz1114577 & JulieToo beta'd - thank you ladies. I appreciate your input. **

**I'm trying to get back on track with the writing challenge. Some of these prompts are just absolutely insane! I have several chapters already written, but I can only send one chapter at a time since I don't have a permanent beta for this fic. If anyone is experienced and would like to help me out, please PM me. Thank you! **

**Please leave me your thoughts in a review.**

**Until next time...**


	8. Someone Else's Skin Ch 7 (PTB2013WC-wk8)

**Last time, in Someone Else's Skin Chapter 6/Prompt 5:**

"Girl, I need somebody to love too! If Edward's willing, I'm more than able," Bella said teasingly.

"Damn, girl. I didn't know you were so desperate. You need the D just as bad as I do." Alice leaned back against the counter, ignoring the banging on the restroom door. "Ant and Stump are always around scaring men away. I'm going through a drought."

"They didn't scare everyone…Did you see that tall blonde guy walk in a little while after us? He was at the last spot too. I think he's got his eye on you, Al. He's fine. I'll try and keep the boys busy while you talk to him, deal?" Bella stuck her hand out for her friend to shake.

Alice's demeanor perked up dramatically at Bella's offer. "I saw him come in too. Oh God, he's so hot! Do you really think he's looking for me?

Bella moved to unlock the door. "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin Chapter 7 by Daphodill**

**Challenge Number/Title: # 8– Talk my ear off**

**Date Posted: June 8, 2013**

**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship**  
**Character Pairing: Bella/Alice/Jasper/Emmett/Edward**

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin Chapter 7**

Bella and Alice made their way back to the table where Emmett and Edward were waiting while nursing their beers.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Edward asked as he moved to let Bella and Alice into the booth, trapping them between him and Emmett.

"We weren't gone all that long. You know girls take longer than guys. It's just whip it out and aim—you don't do all that great a job with the aiming part, though."

"Why do you always have to give me shit, Alice?" Edward growled into his sister's ear. "You're making me look like a douche in front of Bella. Come on, help me out here."

"Bella's my girl, and I won't have you breaking her heart, baby brother. You're on your own there."

"But, but…that's not fair!" Edward stuttered. "You're my sister. Hook me up with your home girl. Come on, Al."

"No can do, Ant. She's different. We all care about her and have to work with her. Give it some time. Get to know her beyond being your sister's hot friend. Okay?"

Edward nodded and shot Bella a look of longing. Her cheeks flushed pink, and it was not from the alcohol.

"Jelly Belly," Emmett bellowed as he draped his arm over the back of the booth and pulled her close. "Wassup with you and my boy?

"Nothing is up, Em. He asked me to dance—We sorta danced—until Alice interrupted."

"Yeah, I saw that. She's just looking out for you, that's all. Ant's a good dude, one of the best. Just tread lightly, all right, Belly?"

"Sure, Em. Thanks for looking out."

"I'll beat his scrawny ass if he hurts you. Lemme go remind him. Sit tight, I'll get you a drink," Emmett said as he kissed Bella's temple and slid from the booth. Smacking the table to get Edward's attention, Emmett yelled, "Come with me to get the girls another drink." Edward nodded and followed.

Alice and Bella wiggled toward the center of the curved booth and faced the dance floor. Their eyes scanned the crowd in an attempt to locate Alice's tall, blond admirer.

"Ooh, look. Is that him?" Bella pointed not so discreetly. "Nope, darnnit!"

"Get outta the way loser…" Alice grumbled and dramatically swept her hands to the side in an attempt to will the man out of her line of sight.

"My mama always said it was impolite to point." Just then, a narrow waist and broad shoulders came into the girls' line of sight. Alice and Bella's eyes trailed up the form-fitting pinstriped salmon-colored button down, up to a strong squared jaw, then moved to pouty lips that turned up into a knowing smirk. "She also said it ain't polite to stare."

"Uh…"

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is Alice. You are?"

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he said confidently, shaking Bella's hand. Jasper extended his hand to a gaping Alice next.

Bella nudged Alice firmly in the ribs with her elbow effectively snapping Alice out of her stupor.

"Uh, yeah…" Alice licked her lips, her throat suddenly parched. "I'm Alice Masen, nice to meet you, Jasper."

"The pleasure is all mine, lil lady," Jasper drawled, kissing Alice's hand.

The girls shot each other an "I can't believe this" look before bringing their attention back to Jasper.

"Jasper, why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to, Miss Bella. That is if you think your companions won't mind."

"Pshh, those two? Don't mind them. They're like our brothers—"

"Speak for yourself, I'm not related to them…" Bella curtly corrected.

"Like I was saying, that's just my brother and our friend. We're all family, so no worries, m'kay, Jas?"

"Well, if you're sure, darlin', then I'd be honored to join you. Could I repay your kindness with a libation?" Jasper looked between the two women with a questioning eyebrow and a suave grin.

"Naw, I'm good," Bella answered shaking her water bottle in the air.

"Yeah, and the boys went to get us drinks already," Alice said gleefully as she pulled Jasper down beside her.

"Why am I not surprised that you have men at your beck and call, Miss Alice?"

"That's just how I roll, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper let out a hearty, musical laugh and nodded his head, tipping an imaginary hat to Alice. "Yep, that ain't hard to imagine. You are a right beauty, darlin'. I been tryin' to catch your eye all night."

"That is so sweet…" the two women swooned.

"Your two, uh brothers, is it? They kept you under tight watch. I was hopin' that they'd step aside long enough so I could at least find out if I stood a chance."

"I'm so glad you were patient."

"Persistent is more like it, sugar. I would have had a dust up with myself if I let you slip by."

"Ah-hem." Gruff throat clearing and sloshing drinks interrupted the trio's close conversation.

"Who's this?"

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered as he extends his hand. "You must be Alice's brother…"

Edward left Jasper's hand untouched.

"Edward, his name is Edward. I'm Emmett," he interjected and shook Jasper's hand heartily. "What is your intention with our girl, Whitlock?"

"Well now…my intention, Emmett, was to ask this grand lady to dance."

"And after that?" Edward added.

"Her phone number."

"And after that?"

"To dinner tomorrow night."

"Shit, I'm working…but I'm free for lunch!"

"Lunch would be perfect. Where shall I meet you?"

"How about you meet her on the corner of Hell and No," Edward directed.

Emmett tugged on Edward's sleeve to get his attention. "Ant, slow your roll. Let her handle this. Stop throwing salt in home boy's game. They're really diggin' each other."

Jasper rocked back and forth on his heels with a smirk upon his lips.

"Stop being a dick, Edward," Alice said as she shot daggers at her brother. "Don't mind him. My brother is just…stupid. Lemme see your phone." Quickly, Alice programmed her and Bella's numbers into Jasper's phone. "Maybe you've got a friend for her." Alice jerked a thumb in Bella's direction and punctuated the move with a coy wink.

"I'll see if I can rustle up somebody worthy of Miss Bella's time. I have to say, darlin', the fellas on my base ain't much to write home about.

"Oh God, Alice, are you serious? I'm fine," Bella said with a growl and darted her eyes between Alice and Edward willing Alice to get off her anti-Edward campaign.

"Yeah, Mary Alice? You're trying to fix Bella up with complete strangers now? Some friend you are…"

"Edward Anthony, why are you middle-naming me?"

"Because there's no way I'm allowing you to go out with this cat and his fake ass Southern Gentleman act. He's just trying to hit it, Al. Come on…you're smarter than that."

"Oh you're a real piece of work, Edward. You don't get what you want, and now nobody can have a good time. Get over yourself!"

"Listen you two, chill the fuck out! Y'all can fight like this at home. You're messing up my game with your sibling rivalry. Ain't that right, Bee?"

Bella nodded emphatically, agreeing with Emmett although she didn't clearly hear what he'd just said.

"See, if Belly says you're being a buzz kill, then you're already annoying to like the tenth power."

Edward threw an intimidating glare at his friends and the unwelcome addition to their party.

"Fine."

"Thank you! Jasper, man, take a load off. Where you from, what do you do, what brings you to the Chi?"

"Seriously, Em, it's a bar, not the Spanish Inquisition. You're worse than Edward."

"Belly, baby, I know how to get to the information I seek without any bloodshed or awkward situations. Ant, he likes to pitch fits until he gets his way. Master," Emmett passed his hands over the broad expanse of his own chest, "pupil," he jerked his head at Edward.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Bella, don't believe anything Emmett says. You haven't known him very long. He's full of shit."

"I think I know him well enough, Edward. Besides, I might be the only one of you that can tell when he's bullshitting."

"Ah! She's got you there, Ant! What's your excuse, huh? I've known you for like forever."

"Whatever. I've learned, after all these years, that you're never serious."

"That's not true! He's an amazing nurse, so he must be doing something right. He graduated top of his class, he took that shit seriously. When his mom died, you really think he was joking around then, Edward?"

"It's okay, Bella. I don't expect him to understand. That's my guy, love him like a brother for some strange reason, but this friendship has always been a bit one-sided."

"But, but, Emmie, he shouldn't treat you like that…"

"Let's just try and enjoy the rest of the night. Look, Alice and the cowboy seem to be hitting it off. They're not letting Edward's bad mood spoil their night. We shouldn't either!"

"Okay, but I'm not gonna let this alone."

"I wouldn't expect you to…" Emmett said with a sigh as he tugged on Bella's earlobe and smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Thanks to PTB's itsange and GetDrunkOnVictory for beta'ing this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and your feedback. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Someone Else's Skin Ch 8 (PTB2013WC-wk9)

**Someone Else's Skin˗Chapter 8** by Daphodill  
Challenge Number/Title: # 9– Finish it With a…

Date Posted: 8/15/13  
Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: M  
Genre: AH  
Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship  
Character Pairing: Emmett/Edward

You must include and finish this sentence somewhere in your entry:

"You only live once, but _"

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin **

**Chapter 8**

The longer Bella spent in the hospital, the more she fretted. Her father was still halfway across the country tending to her needs. What was he doing for money? what about her childhood home? his job? She dare not voice her concerns or else she'd be admonished and told to concern herself with getting better.

God, she was trying.

The silver lining to her extended stay was that she saw her friends all the time. They treated her, for the most part, as if nothing had happened. Alice worked hard to style Bella's, now spiky, hair into something remotely presentable; Emmett was always up for simply shooting the breeze and playing a hand or two of cards. He even rigged a cardholder for her so she could use both hands while they played. Edward was ever present. The weight of his eyes on her was unnerving. He watched her meticulously. Bella was actually relieved when he was forced to join their colleagues and resume his studies.

Bella had been in the hospital for a month and was now able to move a bit on her own. Her bulky casts didn't provide much mobility, but to be able to sit up on her own, albeit surrounded by a mass of cushions used to displace the pressure on her healing bones, was a success. It meant that she could get out of the room using a wheelchair instead of being pushed everywhere on a gurney, or worse, having everything take place in her room. After several weeks, the air in the space had become stale and putrid. With her being confined there, it was almost impossible for the room to be adequately cleaned each day.

Bella welcomed even the smallest escape from the prison of her hospital room. Each morning, Emmett would arrive with a cheery greeting and a yogurt parfait. She'd munch on her breakfast as he wheeled her down to the rehabilitation center.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Bella perked up when the door opened, and the sweetest man she'd ever known walked through the door. Her face stung from the road rash she still suffered from, but seeing Emmett's unwavering positivity brought a smile, albeit a painful one, to her face.

"You ready to roll?" he asked as he positioned Bella's wheelchair in order for her to climb in. "Do you need anything before we hit the road? Bathroom break, snacks? This is your last chance because once I pull out of here, I'm not turning around."

He did this every morning, made a big performance of their daily excursions. Bella laughed every time because he sounded so much like her dad. Charlie had fussed over her this way the first few times he escorted her down to PT. Bella was glad when he was comfortable enough with her recovery to get away from the hospital. She'd feel even better when her father felt it was safe to leave her and return to his life in Washington.

Grueling hours were spent on the stationary bike and other apparatus to help strengthen her atrophied muscles. Most of the cuts and scrapes had healed nicely. The worst of them had left bright pink blossoms on her pale flesh. Edward had suggested that a cosmetic surgeon give Bella a consultation for the road rash that covered much of the left side of her face.

The face peering back from the mirror each day was one Bella had trouble getting used to. The steroids that she'd been prescribed to help jump start her recovery had left her puffy looking and feeling a bit out of sorts, add to that massive amount of painkillers and antibiotics she was prescribed; Bella was feeling far from herself.

She was alive. That is what mattered. All the rest was superficial. She would continue to heal and move on with her life. A life she shared with Edward.

Bella was having a hard time wrapping her mind around this.

Edward noticed that Bella had been distant. He couldn't blame her, although it frustrated him. She welcomed his chaste kisses and hand holding, to a degree, but when he wanted to discuss their relationship and their life once she was discharged from the hospital, Bella shut down almost completely. Usually, she'd beg him off by saying she was tired, even after she'd just woken up.

This behavior was a puzzlement. Edward wondered if Dr. Narciso had been wrong. Maybe the MRIs, CT scans, and the battery of other cognitive assessments missed something. Maybe, just maybe, Bella's mind wasn't completely right.

In the cafeteria, Edward ran into Emmett.

"What's up, Ant?" Emmett greeted, pulling Edward into a brief hug.

"Not much. Just grabbing Bella a treat before I start my rounds." Edward raked his fingers through his hair. He knew Bella's care was a hot topic that the two of them had many disagreements about. But he also knew that Emmett knew Bella's case inside and out. If anyone would notice something awry with his girl, Emmett would. They were nearly as close as he and Edward. Their connection was unnerving at times, but Edward was mostly confident that Bella only had eyes for him.

"Yeah? Then get her the cinnamon scones. They're fresh today. The shit you gave her yesterday was already a day old. Come on, man. We were playing floor hockey with that muffin down in the therapy room."

"Whatever. You on your way to get her from PT?"

Emmett nodded, sipping his tea while Edward placed an order for two cinnamon scones and two fancy coffees topped with whipped cream and syrup and frou-frou sounding names.

"Yo! Belly can't drink that. Too much sugar and caffeine—messes with her head when it mixes with all her meds. She gets the giggles…and then the shits. Not fun, lemme tell ya."

Shaking his head to regain his focus, Edward mumbled under his breath, "Shit…I know this," before quickly modifying his drink order and followed Emmett down the hall.

"Say, Em? Have you noticed something different about her?"

Emmett scoffed at his friend. "Uh, yeah! You wanna tell me what you're getting at, besides the obvious?" he said with an over-exaggerated eye roll. "Home girl just got out of traction and is trying to relearn how to function." Emmett held up his hand and began folding down his fingers as he listed more things that were different about his friend. "This PT is kicking her ass, man. She doesn't quite look like herself, but I think the hardest part for her is that her hair is gone. It's fucked up what trauma patients cling to and think is important."

"I get it. I do…but what I was wondering is if you think that her mind is what it was before the accident?"

Emmett stopped their movement and turned to his lifelong friend. "Dude, her mind is fucked. What do you want me to say?" he added as he shrugged his shoulders. "She needs a psych consult, but keeps refusing. Belly's got PTSD like a motherfucker, but she's trying to play it off."

This news hit Edward in the gut, hard. He hadn't even thought of Bella's psyche being affected by her fall. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder…he wondered if his friend was on to something. It certainly would explain why Bella was always so distant and distracted with him. She didn't trust him. He was the cause of her injuries; of course she didn't trust him.

"I'm so screwed, Em…How do I get her to trust me again?"

Emmett closed his eyes in contemplation, picking his next words carefully. Edward was on a razor's edge and poorly chosen words would easily set him off, causing him to run. If he didn't know any better, Emmett believed that Edward could benefit from a psychiatric consultation as well. Since his own mind was a mess with worry over Bella, Emmett could only imagine what Edward was internalizing. They'd all been through so much these past few weeks.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, except to be consistent and listen to her. She's trying to clue you in to what she's feeling, and most of it ain't pretty." Emmett winced as he spoke. He understood much more than he let on.

They continued making their way toward the Physical Therapy gym to take Bella back to her room. Emmett stopped Edward before they entered the room.

"Edward, **you only live once, but **that girl in there…what she's been through these past several weeks is beyond what you or I can fathom. She's suffered enough for all of us."

Edward released a steadying breath before he pushed the door open to find Bella hooked up to a Pilate's machine, doing scissors. Her cheeks were a warm pink, and her face wrenched from strain and concentration. Edward believed she looked beautiful, her skin dewy from the light sheen of sweat. Her buzzed hair was a few inches long now, the moisture forming small tight curls.

"Bella…it looks like you have doubled your pleasure today. I'm jealous," Riley, Bella's physical therapist, teased.

"Wha…?"

"Not one, but two strapping young men have come to collect you. I need to start hanging with you, girl."

Bella rolled her eyes, but laughed heartily at Riley's openly flirtatious nature. Her gaze moved to the door, and there she found Edward dressed in a starched lab coat over his hospital-issued blue scrubs. Emmett stood beside him with a baby-blue scrub top and something akin to sleep pants.

"Now those britches are definitely not hospital regulation," Riley said as he assessed Emmett. "Your boy has no fashion sense." Riley moved to untangle Bella's limbs from the machine. He tried his hardest not to ogle the men who were waiting.

"Oh, shut it, you! Emmett is happy in his own skin. If you want me to put in a good word for you, then you'd better stop teasing him. Otherwise, my lips are sealed."

Riley's eyes flew open wide in mock surprise, "Girl, you promised!"

"I know what I said, Ri, but you're the one ruining your chances by talking shit about the man's clothes."

Making a move as if to lock his lips and throwing away the key, Riley stood at attention, like a Boy Scout, as the men approached.

"Belly, Beirs treat you okay this morning?" Emmett inquired as he set up the wheelchair. Riley watched with rapt attention as the cotton tightened around Emmett's biceps as he flexed and bent to get Bella's chair situated.

"Edward! I wasn't expecting you. God, I must look a fright," Bella nervously ran a hand along her hair to smooth it out.

"You look beautiful, as usual, love," he answered, dipping down for a kiss. "I thought I'd help you to your room before I start my rounds, if that's okay with you?"

"Better than okay," Bella said with a smile.

Emmett parked Bella's chair next to the bench, quickly locking the brakes. Edward bent down to scoop her up and place her in the wheelchair. Emmett's gruff throat clearing gave him pause. He turned and raised a questioning brow at his friend who shook his head slowly in response.

Bella watched as silent communication volleyed between the two friends. She shook her head at them and slid over to deposit herself into the waiting wheelchair. "I'm ready," she called, drawing the men's attention.

Giving Bella a cool head nod, Emmett winked at her while Edward stood gaping. His cheeks flamed as he mentally chastised himself for not helping Bella into her chair. Emmett clapped his friend on the shoulder and shook his head. "Dude, you're fine. She needs to do some things on her own. Don't worry so much."

Edward gazed softly at his love, her deep brown eyes dancing as she smiled apologetically.

"So, you're driving today? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Bella teased.

Edward quickly assessed Bella's physical state, taking note of the small tufts of eyebrow that were growing back and the scabs that peppered her face, neck, and hands. Despite the angry bruises and welts, Bella was still remarkably beautiful.

"I missed you, that's all."

Bella shook her head in amusement. Having Edward's attention was not something she found she could easily get used to.

####

* * *

**Thank you to Itsange and Bigblueboat for beta'ing this chapter. I sat on it for months, having lost my mojo for a while. Well, it was really much more of me putting my energy into other projects that were less of a ****_challenge_**** than this one. I finished a story, ****_CTA Dreams_****, entered the TLS Angst contest, contributed to Fandom4OK (check out my story ****_Lagniappe_**** if you can get your hands on the compilation), I'm working on a couple other contest entries, and have been helping others on their stories. Not to mention RL work, home, family obligations. Oh, and I'm enrolled in PTB's Smut U 2013. **

**The good news (if you're interested) is that I have several prompts/chapters already written and pre-read, I just need to send them to be beta'd. I hope to catch up with the prompts, since I'm about fifteen behind. Not an impossible feat, I just need to focus. **

**Thank you for reading. **


	10. Someone Else's Skin Ch 9(PTB2013WC-wk10)

**Someone Else's Skin-Chapter 9 by Daphodill**  
Challenge Number/Title: # 10– Rule Me Out

Date Posted: 8/22/13  
Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: M  
Genre: AH  
Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship  
Character Pairing: Edward/Bella

Somewhere in your entry, include a list of five rules your character has broken. All of the rules on your list do not have to be given at the same time, but you must "list or number" the rules off. The rules can be for anything, but each rule must be similar in nature to each other.

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin**

**Chapter 9**

Bella knew better than to lie; her father was a police officer after all. He could sniff out a liar from two hundred paces. The reasons why she insisted on perpetrating this ruse were even beyond her understanding.

Over the past several weeks that she'd been confined to the hospital, Bella learned more about her accident and the months leading up to it.

Edward sat with her for hours each day once his rotations were over, regaling Bella with stories of their courtship. She'd smile and nod appropriately but never contributed to the conversation. He tried to take Emmett's advice and not push her. He tried his damnedest to keep calm and not shake her and plead for Bella's forgiveness every single day.

Having reached the end of his patience, Edward finally addressed the 800-pound gorilla that had been following them around.

"Bella…I know I'm the reason why you're in this mess." Her eyes shot to meet his mournful ones. Her gut told her that something unpleasant was coming. Edward's posture was rigid, and the vein that ran along his forehead pulsated in syncopation with the tense clenching of his jaw.

"Edward…stop. You don't have to keep trying to take the blame for me being a stupid hothead. It was completely my fault. I guess we've been together long enough for you to know that my temper can get the best of me." She tried to offer him a nonchalant shrug and smile, hoping that he would let himself off the hook.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and snuggled deeper into the uncomfortable hospital bed. His warm spicy scent swirled around her. She had been cooped up in the hospital for a little over two months, and with each passing day and new milestone, Edward became more and more overt about his affections. His kisses became deeper, more possessive; his touch was more firm and deliberate now that he knew that the worst was behind them, at least physically. With each breath, he claimed her—possessed her.

He felt so good. Everything about him was perfection. The roughness of his light beard contrasted, yet complemented, his pillow-soft lips. Bella felt she could kiss him all day. She tried to fight the way her body reacted to his proximity. Being close to him felt so right, but there was a loud voice in her head that told her it was all wrong.

"Baby, you never let me off the hook before. Why start now?"

Bella stiffened at Edward's words. Why couldn't she remember him…remember _them_? She knew who Edward Masen was, but what was he to her? Her body told her one thing, but her mind said another. Every day Edward came and doted on Bella, teasing her with pet names and soft touches. He spoiled her, made her feel beautiful even though her injuries left her skin a kaleidoscope of varying shades of pink. He loved her—she felt it. His actions were beyond obligation or some sort of restitution. He loved her unequivocally.

Why was she unable to reciprocate?

Bella felt like shit. She greedily took everything Edward offered, and he never asked for anything in return beyond a small kiss here and there. How he was with her was so unlike the man she had been getting to know almost two years ago.

After Alice had run major interference on Valentine's Day night, Edward had decided to reformulate his plan to woo and claim Bella.

"I'm bored," Edward said as he threw down his video game controller.

"What gives, man?" Emmett whined. Edward paused the game just as Emmett's character began unleashing a barrage of blows to Edward's avatar on the screen. "Don't be a sore loser, Ant."

Edward huffed out a breath and reached for his phone.

"Who you calling?" Emmett asked, watching Edward turn his phone over in his hand nervously. He rolled his eyes and groaned once he realized what his friend was contemplating. "Dude, come on…Don't even think about it. Belly's mad cool, don't fuck up the crew dynamics by making a move on her." Emmett shut the game down to address his friend.

"How is hooking up with Bella fucking up crew dynamics?" Edward asked incredulously. "Besides, Alice is pretty hot and heavy with Jasper. Bella's always stuck with you, and I'm the odd man out. Now that Riley's been kicking it, I just thought that you two were getting to know each other and I could have Bella."

Emmett rose to full height and took a deep breath. "For the love of all that is holy, I am not gay! Riley's an all right guy, but I have no interest in riding the Hershey Highway, thank you very much!"

Fighting his laughter, Edward attempted to look crestfallen. "Sorry, man. It's just that you're never with any chicks. I've known you forever, and you've never brought a girl home."

"Fuck you, man. We might live together, but that doesn't mean you know everything about me. I get as much pussy as I want, I just don't brag about the _women_ I bag." Emmett gave Edward a defiant smirk. Edward shoved past his best friend and roommate as he made his way to the kitchen. Emmett followed.

"I don't get it. Why Bella?" Emmett asked seriously.

Edward shook his head and gave his friend a wistful, far-off look. "You've got eyes, Em. Why not?"

Emmett bit his tongue. Bella was precious to him, and he would not step aside and let Edward turn her into his plaything of the week. Bella was better than that. She was a woman and one to be cherished, revered. Edward's track record for relationships was sketchy at best. He never had to work hard to keep his bed warm; for some strange reason, women threw themselves at Edward's feet. For a while, Emmett enjoyed the perks that came with being friends with one Edward Anthony Masen. Soon, the novelty of beautiful but incredibly shallow and insecure women began to fade and Emmett felt like a whore for bedding some of Edward's rejects.

"You know how great she is. She's so fucking sexy and doesn't even know it. Bella holds her own, too. She's sharp-witted and funny." Edward could not stop the boyish grin that spread across his face. "Seriously, Em, I think she might be the one. I'm tired of playing games. I need to make my move before some other dude steps in and takes what's mine."

"Bella's not some_thing_ to possess, Edward. That's not how she rolls. If you step to her like that, she's gonna shoot you down." Emmett masked his amusement as he watched his friend spin a pint of ice cream around on the counter.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I've talked to Alice already. She said that I was breaking all of the sibling/best friend rules. I didn't even know there were any."

"Like hell there aren't. I don't have siblings and I know them. **Rule number one – don't push up on your sister's friend. Rule number two – don't push up on your brother's friend. Rule number three – don't push up on your homeboy's friend. Rule number four – don't treat said friend like she's just some jump off. Rule number five – don't make assumptions**."

While Emmett spoke, Edward groaned and rolled his eyes. He was so tired of everyone telling him that he couldn't...shouldn't…pursue Bella.

"I'm serious, Ant."

"I hear you, I do. But there's something about her that I can't shake." Edward cracked open the pint of ice cream and handed his best friend a spoon. "I know everybody is trying to protect Bella, but you're not giving me enough credit. Do you guys really think I'd hurt her?"

Emmett released a defeated breath, dug a heaping spoonful of ice cream out of the carton, and brought the spoon to his mouth. "I know you won't hurt her on purpose. I just..."

"What?"

Feigning as if this ice cream was the most delicious confection ever created, Emmett ignored Edward's questioning eyes and forced himself to rapidly devour the frozen treat.

"Ahh, brain freeze!" Emmett shouted, clutching his head and exiting the room.

"You're an imbecile. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," Edward called out behind him.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, Emmett sighed. "Yeah, you and me both..."

Collapsing his massive frame across an equally large bed, Emmett closed his eyes and began to hum the tune his mother would always sing to chase the gloom away. It was pure nonsense, something they'd latched onto from _Sesame Street_. His mother would tell him that nobody could sing that song and be in a bad mood once they were done. He missed his mother immensely.

He lay in the bed on his back and drummed his fingers across his forehead while he hummed James Taylor's "Jellyman Kelly." At her funeral the year before, with Alice and Bella flanking him, Emmett sang their song to himself a good two dozen times in order to get through the services. The girls cried with him and cried for him.

When Emmett had met Bella that day in the cafeteria, he was in need of a friend just as much as she was. Bella had quickly become his rock.

Noreen McCarty was a tough as nails woman with a heart as big as all outdoors.

After Emmett's dad had been locked up for being a dumbass and subsequently killed in jail, because...well, he was a dumbass...Noreen refocused and devoted her every breath to ensuring that her son—her only child—would never suffer that same fate. She rented a tiny apartment in the best neighborhood so Emmett could attend the top schools. Early on, Noreen understood her son's proficiency in math and science.

When Emmett befriended little Edward Masen, Noreen was secretly overjoyed that her kindhearted son had found a family who loved him just as much as she did. It eased her worry to know that Elizabeth Masen opened her home to Emmett each day. Always a wise child, Emmett never questioned why his mother worked as hard as she did, or why they didn't live in a larger apartment. Why his mother put her sewing machine to good use patching up threadbare uniforms or going to the cobbler to have her shoes resoled every so often instead of just buying a new pair.

A tear ran down into Emmett's dark hair as he thought of his mother's sacrifices so that he could be happy and successful.

As a child, Emmett had a suspicion that she smoked. When he became a young teen, Noreen could no longer hide her terrible habit from her overly perceptive child. Emmett watched, helpless to do anything to stop his mother's rapidly declining health.

Ten years...he was given ten more years with his mother. They were good years, but had he known that was all he'd get, he would have been more attentive and worked harder to ease her burdens. He would have hugged her more. Most assuredly, he would have told her he loved her much, much more than he had.

He had carried his mother, damn near kicking and screaming, to the doctor when he had come to bring her groceries and found her coughing up blood. He looked in the refrigerator and saw the food from last week and the week before, wilting and rotting inside.

"Mama, what's going on?"

"Oh, baby. Never you mind none of that. How's that fine new job? Mama's so proud of you." She stroked his cheek with great adoration. It didn't matter that he was twenty-two, or that he was a physically imposing man who was built like a linebacker. This was her baby. Those blue eyes shined in a special way just for her. She tried to be strong, she tried to be crafty and keep his wise eyes from seeing how bad off she really was.

Having finished his nursing degree just a few months prior, Emmett knew what was coming. Noreen's diagnosis was inevitable. After a two-week hospital stay, the doctors had given her six months to a year, if they were lucky.

Luck was not on their side. Stage 4 lung cancer tore through Noreen like a mace. They only had four months. Noreen cried and cried; she mourned, not herself, but the pain she caused her son. She didn't regret what she had done, not completely. She would keep that life taking poison dangling from her lips all day of every day if it meant that her Emmett would not know a moment of lack. She did, however, regret missing his future, seeing him one day settled and happy.

She was lucky, though. Alice brought her new friend, Bella, along when she insisted on taking Noreen out for a day of beautification. Although incredibly weak and a bit cranky from her illness and treatment, Noreen took to the young woman instantly. Her heart was so warm and open, her humor quick, her compassion genuine, just like her boy's. That smile. Lord, Noreen thought that girl's smile was in close competition to be her favorite. Alice was a sweet, caring girl, but this Bella...Noreen was immediately enamored.

Alice and Mrs. Masen were a great support for Emmett and his mother through her short battle with cancer. Even Bella, although new to Chicago and their dynamic, offered her assistance however she could. Oftentimes, she found herself alone in Noreen's tiny apartment cleaning or making pots of soup. She was instantly in love with the feisty woman who had become a great friend. Alice saw Noreen McCarty as some sort of hero, and to Emmett, she was his entire world.

Edward seemed to want to ignore the storm his friend was in the midst of. Edward didn't understand how utterly devastated Emmett was; Noreen was his only family. Emmett had no one to lean on to help carry the burden of watching his mother die. He had no one to share his mother's memory. Edward never could be bothered with sleeping over or sharing a meal at the McCarty's tiny apartment, or even getting to know the amazing woman that Noreen McCarty was. In this moment, when Emmett's world was shattering, he felt as if his best friend had never truly known him at all.

Lying in his bed, Emmett dried his tears. Noreen would have his ass if she knew he was wallowing. That was never allowed. Not ever. Edward was an asshole, he'd always known that. Emmett found himself oftentimes wondering why he couldn't shake this so-called friendship. He knew what he brought to the table. Deciphering what Edward had to offer him was much more of a challenge.

####

* * *

**Thanks to Itsange and Jennrosee for their beta'ing skillz. Thank you for reading.**

**Because I'm a complete and total dweeb, I had to work a ****_Sesame Street _****reference into this fic. Give "Jellyman Kelly" a listen **youtube {dot} com/watch?v=hjNteHSCCSg,** I dare you not to smile. That is my go-to song when I get angry. Hubs knows to ask, "Who did it?" when he finds me singing that song to myself. That tune somehow diffuses volatile situations and lowers stress levels. Yes, I'm a dork, but I'm happy in my skin.**

**Until next time…**


	11. Someone Else's Skin -10 (PTB2013WC-wk12)

**Someone Else's Skin˗Chapter 10**

**Challenge Number/Title: # 12– The Harlem Shake**

**by Daphodill**

**Date Posted: 8/28/13  
Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: M  
Genre: AH  
Content Descriptors: Hurt/Friendship  
Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

* * *

**Someone Else's Skin**

**Chapter 10**

It had been three months since she'd slept in her own bed, used her own shower, felt the soothing texture of her lambskin throw rug. She desperately missed her late night dates with her Kitchen Aid mixer and counter-top convection oven. Mixing, kneading, baking, and frosting away her stresses.

Edward drove farther north than Bella expected. She kept her mouth shut, hoping the sights, sounds, and smells would trigger memories. Pulling into a South Loop parking garage, Edward sighed. "I'm a little nervous. The house is kind of a mess...I haven't been here much in the past few months." He offered Bella an apologetic smile before kissing her knuckles and then his grandmother's ring.

Only last week, after the doctors trimmed back her cast and removed the splints from Bella's fingers, was Edward allowed to slide the diamond back on her third digit. The fit was a little tight as Bella was still quite bloated from the steroids, but the act was no less momentous. "Thank you" was all Bella could coax from her lips in response to Edward's tearful gesture.

Bella's hand trembled as she admired the ring. It was so foreign to her; although, the stories she'd been told explained that she wore the ring for barely an hour before it had to be removed. Staring at the oval setting that held a multitude of prismatic stones, Bella hoped...prayed...that wearing Edward's ring would spark something, trigger some now forgotten talk she had with her friends about the possibility of an impending proposal. Instead, her mind came up blank.

Slumping under the weight of the moment, realization dawned. She lived with Edward. How long had she lived with him? What happened to her little Washington Park apartment she loved so much? Sure, the neighborhood left much to be desired, but it was within walking distance of UCMC and was affordable. She loved walking or biking through the park each day.

Bella tried to mask her anxiety as she looked around at the concrete cave that held dozens of fancy cars. She immediately felt out of her element and completely outclassed. If the people who occupied this building drove luxury cars such as Acura, Mercedes, Lexus, and Porsche, what must the apartments be like? She lived here?

"I know this is unsettling, it's like you're coming to a place you don't know anymore. I promise, the mess isn't that bad," he said with a nervous laugh, taking in Bella's unsteady gaze. "I didn't touch your mixer. Don't look so worried."

A trembling laugh broke through Bella's lips. "That's a relief. My fingers have been itching to make something."

Edward climbed out of the car, moving quickly to the other side to open Bella's door. Now in a long cast that allowed a little more mobility, she swung her right leg out of the car and lifted her left, needing to use her hands since her muscles had atrophied more than expected, causing the nerves to regenerate more slowly. The communication between her brain and extremities was slow—too slow by Bella's standards.

Every day in PT she'd nag Riley, forcing him to drive her harder and harder. Every tingle, every ache, every twinge was a victory. Bella's New Year's resolution was to be able to formulate a plan to complete her education. This damned gimpy leg was a bump in the road. It wouldn't stop her from doing the work she most wanted to do—most researchers were perched behind microscopes anyway—she was okay needing accommodations and modifications if her leg never returned to one hundred percent. As long as her hand was steady and her mind firing on all pistons, Bella felt she was golden.

Her recovery had been miraculous by most assessments. Lingering side effects were to be expected after having to have her pelvis rebuilt, broken and dislocated bones set right, multiple skin grafts, transfusions, and a ridiculous amount of drugs pumped through her system to keep her alive those first few days. Looking at the bright side, Bella thought her leg would improve once she was out of that damned cast.

Leaning on the open car door, Bella watched Edward trot to the trunk of his ridiculously flashy sports car and wrestle with her crutches and bag. "Just leave it, Edward. I can lean on you. As long as it isn't a walk up, I'll be all right."

Edward stopped what he was doing to look over the open trunk at Bella. They had been in this apartment for a solid six months before she went into the hospital; she knew there was an entire bank of elevators...didn't she? Shaking his head to dismiss his doubting thoughts, Edward gave a crutch one last hard yank releasing it from its tightly wedged prison. His triumphant whoop echoed throughout the expanse. He held the crutch aloft as if he'd drawn Excalibur from the stone.

"If I had two good legs, I'd challenge you to a duel," Bella teased.

Bending his knees deeply to walk with Bella's crutches, Edward hopped over to where she stood. They were nearly the same height at that moment. He looked ridiculous, but she was smiling. That had to mean something, right? Leaning forward, Edward pressed his lips to Bella's. His lips became demanding, nibbling and suckling on her lower lip. The action elicited a whimper from Bella's mouth. Standing to his full height, Edward pulled Bella up with him, lifting her off the ground a little bit. His hands drew her closer and closer still, holding her tight, just on the verge of crushing.

"Forgive me..." Edward sighed through their connection, his lips never leaving hers.

Bella managed to get a hand between them and pushed on Edward's chest. She slid her bandaged hand between them and pushed again. A sharp pain shot through her wrist and up her arm as she broke their kiss. "Son of a bitch!" Bella hissed.

Instantly alert again, Edward set Bella on her feet once more in order to assess her. Leaning on the door for support, Bella's right hand flew to her plaster-covered wrist. Her nearly healed face twisted in pain as she stared at the source of her discomfort.

"What is it?" Switching into doctor-mode at the first sign of distress, Edward was all hands and demands.

Bella swatted his probing hands away. "Just..." she paused in an effort to keep her flaring temper under control. "...where's the elevator? I need to take my meds."

Puzzled, Edward waited for a beat before pointing in the direction of the parking garage lobby. With a loud grunt, Bella stooped down to pick her crutches up from the ground. Edward tried to stop her and retrieve them, but again, she swatted him away. Tucking the thick foam under her arms and gripping the handles, Bella moved proficiently toward the brightly lit wall of glass.

Watching her angry form retreat, Edward shook his head. _PTSD_, he kept telling himself. Bella was the same, yet different. They had a great many hurdles to overcome. They would conquer them all once Bella was ready to talk.

The security guard's eyes brightened when Bella hobbled through the automatic doors. "Hey Bella! It's great to have you back," Jacob crowed, getting up from his desk to wrap Bella in a hug.

Stiffening as the massive man approached, Bella's mind flickered through ways she could alter her self-defense moves and best protect herself in her current disabled condition. She quickly decided she could beat the man back with one crutch, while balancing on her good leg and other crutch.

Jacob immediately noticed the change in Bella's attitude toward him. Looking over her and into the distance, he saw Edward trotting up behind Bella and shaking his head. Jacob moved just past his friend to an opening elevator. "Let me get the door for you, okay, Bells?" he warmly offered, hoping to put the woman at ease.

Bella hopped in, her crutches clicking and tapping over the marble floor as she moved. Once inside the elevator, Bella stared dumbly at the tower of numbers. Again, Jacob took in her odd demeanor. Although he was no expert and knew little of what Bella had been through, save for what Alice had shared when he let her into Edward's apartment to retrieve Bella's things, Jacob did see that the young woman was somewhat lost inside herself.

Bella took a large step back when Jacob reached a long, beefy arm into the elevator and pressed the top floor.

"Of course," she mumbled.

Jacob coolly leaned against the open elevator door and turned to wink at her. Bella offered a small smile of thanks at the gesture, seeing that the man before her was kind and caring, despite his imposing presence.

"Thanks, man," Edward said with a pant as he lumbered into the elevator, towing Bella's bags and equipment.

Jacob stepped away and let the doors close. "Welcome back, Bells."

The ride up was uncomfortably silent. Never enjoying elevator rides before, Bella leaned against the handrail in an attempt to calm herself. Edward moved closer in a gesture meant to be comforting; instead, Bella recoiled at his proximity. Sighing deeply, Edward ran a hand through his hair and then stuffed them into his pockets. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall wondering how long he'd have to walk on eggshells around Bella. She was so confusing, and his patience was wearing thin.

Finally arriving at their apartment, Edward briefly contemplated scooping Bella into his arms and carrying her across the threshold bridal style. One look at her frustrated and confused face when they exited the elevator quickly tamped down his enthusiasm.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Bella jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. Her mind was far off somewhere Edward couldn't quite reach. She looked around the hallway with intensity. It was all so unfamiliar.

"What?" Her narrowed eyes matched her defensive posture. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she snapped. Watching Edward's eyes go wide, Bella was immediately remorseful. "Shit...I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just on edge. That guy downstairs was a little too friendly, and I don't like elevators."

_That guy? _Edward pondered what Bella said. She'd known Jacob Black for a little over a year. In fact, she was the one who helped him get the job at their building. They were as thick as thieves, Bella and Jake. Their friendship was instantaneous and strong. Edward had to admit that he was a little bit jealous.

Aro had warned him that there might be some small bits of memory loss, like the waitress' name at their favorite diner, or someone's birthday. Dr. Narciso even said there may be some short-term memory loss as her brain healed. He assured them all that Bella would be back to her old self in no time.

Edward could only hope.

All through dinner that night, Bella's eyes darted around the space.

There were pictures on the walls, some of her childhood; Charlie posing with a beaming Bella who held aloft a wriggling fish. Bella, Renee, and Charlie beside her new to her pickup truck on her sixteenth birthday, then again on her high school graduation, and later, college. Why did she know these moments and not others?

Her eyes honed in on a group photo; it seemed like a party. The faces in the candid shot were genuinely happy, albeit obviously enhanced by the alcohol in their hands. They were all in costumes. Bella had on an electric blue wig and a hideous, striped jumpsuit. Alice was dressed identically. Emmett and Edward were lifting them both high in the air. Well, she was pretty sure it was Emmett; he had on a helmet reminiscent of a Power Ranger. She didn't have to see his face to know it was him. They were so connected; she could sense his presence whenever he was nearby. Even from a picture ten feet away, Bella was drawn to him. Emmett held Bella in something like a basket catch as if they were just completing a cheerleading lift. The smile she wore in the photograph was joyous and genuine.

Edward held his sister in a similar pose. Their happiness was evident. Bella stared at Edward's laughing eyes and became transported back to that moment.

Rhythmic thumping of bass pounded around her coupled with a techno-type of whirring. Bella remembered...she remembered Alice dragging her to some old school house party and complaining the entire way there. During the cab ride, Alice dressed Bella up in a ridiculous wig and outfit.

When they arrived, they walked past a guy wearing a red bodysuit that covered him from head to toe. His face was completely covered by the lycra outfit. Bella's gaze lingered on the person dancing alone on the lawn.

"How did you hear about this party again?" Bella was never much for the party scene, and she felt like she was dragged into the midst of a drug addled rave. As they moved, the music, if that's what this racket was called, got louder. Bella clapped her hands over her ears.

Alice hooked her arm through Bella's and guided her through the house. Everyone was dressed in some sort of costume; most of them wore masks, which made Bella very uneasy. Bella grabbed a water bottle as they passed an open cooler. Alice grabbed one as well.

The music picked up in pace, and Bella noticed that the red man was still dancing alone on the front lawn. The two women stood in the living room, fascinated by the lone dancer and wondered why he was out there. Soon, a group of gyrating young men joined the red man. One of which wore nothing more than a banana hammock and a "Scream" mask while thrusting wildly against another man.

Outside the window was a hodge-podge of animal masks and hats, feather boas, Rasta wigs, nakedness, and all sorts of simulated debauchery. Bella's eyes were wide with awe, while Alice pointed and laughed as she tried to identify the masked men.

A burly man, whose face was hidden behind a helmet, took the girls by the hand leading them out the door.

"There's too much testosterone out here, come on ladies!" He wore a snug white tee and low-slung jeans and clutched her hand tighter as he led them to the center of the high-energy group, his identity hidden behind a blue and black helmet. The mystery, yet familiarity, of him had Bella's heart racing.

He put his large hand on her waist and swayed Bella to the repetitious beat. The man in red moved beside them and quickly tried to cut in. Alice took his hand, and they hopped and twisted to the rhythm. Once the song ended and transitioned to something more palatable, Bella's stranger pulled her closer.

"This outfit is shit, Belly. What are you and Alice supposed to be, anyway?"

"Emmett! I knew that was you."

"I should hope so. Otherwise, I'd be worried about you just letting some strange dude push up on you."

"And you're not strange?" Bella laughed. "Speaking of sanity, why are we all dressed up?"

"Hell if I know, but this is a kick ass helmet, though. Right?"

Bella gave her dear friend a tight squeeze.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Bella looked up and to her right to see Edward in a red bodysuit; the facemask pulled back and into a hood, revealing his identity.

"Oh my God, Edward! That was you all along?"

He nodded. His cheeks flamed slightly in embarrassment. He had taken Emmett's advice and dressed up for this party. They were supposed to be going as Power Rangers, but Alice refused to dress herself or Bella in lycra bodysuits and hide behind a mask. At the last minute, Emmett determined that he couldn't fit into his blue ranger suit and instead opted for jeans, tee, and his helmet. This change left Edward in a lurch, so he ditched the Power Rangers helmet and embellishments and just went out in the body suit. He was trying, trying to loosen up, trying to break his gigolo image in favor of a more suitable version of himself. He was doing all this to win Bella's affections and the approval of his friends and family. He would act like a buffoon if it got him what he wanted—Bella.

Alice twirled between the three of them and jumped into her brother's arms. "Look, Krissy's gonna take our picture, guys," Alice cheered and waved to a woman who wore a clown afro wig, a silver sequined tank top, rainbow tutu, and platform shoes.

Emmett scooped Bella into his arm, and then tossed her into the air. The memory of her squealing peals of laughter resonated through her body. She was so happy in that moment. The flash of the camera blinded her mind's eye and everything vanished.

Bella looked across to her tablemate, hoping to feel the elation of her memory. She felt nothing but sorrow. Glancing up at the photograph again, Bella wanted to be that girl. Not the one presently living a life she didn't know, engaged to a man she couldn't remember being in love with.

####

* * *

**A huge thanks to Itsange and StoryPainter for their mad beta'ing skillz.**

**Since this fic, and most everything I write, features my home town of Chicago, I thought it would be prudent to share with you some of our colloquialisms in order for the reader to understand that some words here are not typos, but just how we talk. This site offers a very accurate, albeit slightly bigoted, summation of the City and its residents. ** .

** watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Ofy5gNkKGOo**

**I did a spit take while watching this video when the girl put ketchup on her hot dog – blasphemy! **

** Until next time…**


End file.
